The Wasteland Warrior Interim of Book 2: Stealing a Thief
by Raven Darthvana
Summary: Calli is in flux so when a thief breaks into her home she is ready for a distraction. But when he is accused of murder can she help him? Rated M for theme of sexual slavery and more descriptive sexual encounters. Note if you have not read book 2 may contain spoilers.
1. Chapter 1-Breaking In

Part One: The thief

Calli hummed along to the radio as she dusted and rearranged the items on the shelf by the stairs, occasionally bursting into song. It was just as well she lived on the hill away from the main part of the city since her singing was particularly bad; even her super mutant partner Hawk said she croaked like a frog. Not that he minded. When they sang together in the wasteland, usually when she was just a bit wasted, the wild dogs usually howled along. Or maybe in protest, Calli was never sure about that though it always amused her.

She was in her home in Megaton, one of the safer cities in the wasteland. It was here the Rangers had their training facilities. The city was surrounded by high walls as well and the large triangular gates into the city were closed at dusk. It was well past dusk so only residents would be allowed in without being challenged by the sniper on the top of the enclosing wall. She was feeling happy and contented tonight, which was odd for the little warrior who rarely felt safe.

She heard the footsteps approaching outside, but paid them little heed. They were hushed by the downpour of rain and the loud music, making them harder to make out. Hawk was probably coming in a day early. She was early herself. She didn't even look up when the door opened.

She lifted the Abe Lincoln figurine and wiped it carefully, singing "When the skies are dark and the land trembles beneath our feet, I will feel the beat, the beat of your heart next to mine, You will dry my tears and calm my fears, you make me whole, you make me whole… "

"Don't move", the deep voice said sternly. Calli froze, her eyes widening at the unfamiliar voice. "Put the statue down carefully and put your hands out to your sides.", he said. Calli did as she was told. She really didn't want to drop the antique figurine; there wasn't another one like it in the wasteland, maybe in the world.

"Back away from the stand. Don't turn around!", he commanded as Calli started to turn. She docilely complied. "Now kneel and put your hands behind your back."

Calli did as she was told. She was berating herself for having become complacent, but at the same time she was curious. Who would be foolish enough to be accosting her in her own home, surrounded as she was by the Rangers? She heard him moving lightly toward her. She didn't move. He obviously didn't intend to kill her, or he would have shot her when he came in. Dressed only in a short shift, it could have done her serious harm.

She heard him lay his weapon on the ground; it sounded like a Chinese combat rifle, serious firepower for a home invader. She felt the tug at her wrists as he bound them with rope. She didn't move.

The man surveyed the girl with a feeling of disappointment. He had been so sure this was the home of the legendary Calli, but this was a mere wisp of a girl. Calli should be old by now, at least older than his parents, and legend had it she always hid behind her armor because she was badly disfigured. Did he have the wrong house? He didn't see how. He did hope she wasn't planning on becoming a singer, whoever she was.

She did have silver blonde hair streaked with various shades of pink, but the small implement on her left wrist resembled a watch more than a Pip-boy, and these wouldn't be definite identification anyway. Many girls, young and not so young, affected these symbols by stripping out their hair and dying in pink streaks, and fake Pip-boy wrist ornaments were all the rage among the younger set. Besides, no one had actually seen the scavenger warrior's face in a generation, so only rumor and old peoples failed memories described her.

If this was Calli it had been much too easy, but he couldn't believe it was her. He didn't want to hurt this girl. He pulled out the scarf and placed it around her eyes to blindfold her. Before he could tie it, Calli reacted. She twisted around and back, catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground as she came to her feet. Her foot swung out, hitting him soundly on the side of the head. His vision went dark as he grabbed for her. Another savage blow connected with his head and he collapsed onto the floor.

Calli quickly pulled her legs and body through her arms, her tied hands now in front of her. He wouldn't be out long. She hastened to the cupboard where she kept her meds and pulled out the bottle of chloroform. Pouring some onto a cloth she hurried back down to where the man was beginning to come to. She held it over his mouth and nose until he was out again. She now had time to work the knots loose and free her hands.

She wrestled his limp body out of his soaking wet jacket and using the same rope he had used on her she bound his wrists, only more tightly than he had bound her. Fetching more rope she lightly bound his ankles together. It took most of her prodigious strength to haul the 195 pounds of heavy muscle across the floor to the work bench and prop him into a sitting position against one leg. Running a rope through the bound wrists she lifted the arms over his head and tied the rope tightly around the clamp fastened to the work bench. This would suit her purposes, she thought with satisfaction.

With the intruder secured she locked the front door against the storm raging outside. It could take awhile for him to come to. She knelt beside the unconscious figure and studied his features. She had seen this particular man at work before. Though he always wore a partial mask that hid his upper face, it didn't disguise his brilliant blue eyes, and the wide brimmed hat he usually wore when working never completely concealed the softly curling, dark hair. He wasn't wearing that attire or the dark, sleek leather armor with the custom markings that were his hallmark either, but she had no trouble recognizing him.

He was known as the Highwayman, a bandit, but she had never heard that he had ever killed anyone he robbed, and he never took everything a person had. He had a predilection for richer folk. Calli had run into him before, though he had never been stupid enough to accost her. She had always found him attractive, especially when he smiled, showing his white, even teeth, his eyes lighting with silent laughter.

She indulged herself studying his muscular, lean form, imagining running her hands through his thick damp hair, brushing her fingertips along those strong arms, kissing that sensuous mouth….. She rubbed her face lightly over his cheek, feeling the rough burr of a day's growth, catching his scent, the mingling of leather, the dust of the wasteland, a hint of the soap he had used this morning, and under it all his unique, very masculine scent. She closed her eyes, letting desire course through her. She sighed. It had been months since Sergei had left her. Maybe it was time to move on.

He groaned as his vision began to clear, his head aching from the blows and drug. He shook his head then decided he probably shouldn't do that when pain slashed behind his eyes.

"You'll be all right in a minute.", the soft voice said. He opened his eyes, his vision slowly clearing, half focusing on the shapely calves beside him.

"Here, drink some of this", she said, kneeling beside him and holding a glass to his lips. He swallowed the liquid she tipped slowly into his mouth. It was sweet and tangy, really rather good. He struggled to focus his thoughts.

"All better now?", she asked, setting the glass aside. He took in that he was bound, his arms above his head, while the girl kneeled beside him. Panic rose in him. He was tied up and had been forced to drink some unknown liquid! He shoved down the panic and forced himself to relax. Schooling his expression into one of casual interest he looked up at his captor. She seemed barely more than a teenager.

"Who are you?", he asked. Her eyes widened in mock surprise.

"You don't know? You invade my home, and you don't even know whose home it is?", she asked.

Calli slid her leg over his, so she now straddled him, her short dress riding up over her thighs, sitting on his lap. She leaned forward, her face inches from his, her hands on her thighs. He felt a tightening in his nether regions as she shifted against him. Her storm grey eyes roiled as she stared into his.

"I am Calli, Highwayman.", she said softly. He could see the dark red lashes and dark red, arched brows. He briefly wondered if her private hair was red, too. A brief smile flickered across her face, as though she had caught his thought. He couldn't know she was wondering if his skin under his casual attire was as tanned as his face and arms, or milky white as many men's were.

"Are you?", he asked skeptically. "I've always been told Calli was an old, disfigured woman and that she had a Pip-Boy permanently attached to her left wrist. You're definitely not old, or disfigured, and that looks more like a watch than any of the Pip-Boy's I've ever seen."

Calli laughed softly, corralling her wayward thoughts. "How many real Pip-Boys have you ever seen? Anyway, mine was absorbed by my body years ago. The housing sloughed off piece by piece as the internal works integrated with my body's systems, so now it truly is a part of me. Only the face shows and I'm not sure why it never gets absorbed, but it doesn't. I am Calli."

She was so close he could see that her hair coloring really was natural with not a sign of darkening at the roots. He glanced down at the ornament on her wrist. It truly did seem to be partially encased in her flesh. With her nervous system and musculature integrated with the machine's VATs feature, it was no wonder she rarely missed a target, no matter how far away.

She leaned back and narrowed her eyes as he assessed her. "You usually rob travelers don't you?", she asked abruptly. "What are you doing invading my home?"

"That's not a very profitable enterprise these days. The best caravans are too well guarded. I decided to expand my business.", he said drily.

"Well, you didn't plan this out very well, did you?", she asked.

He shrugged, flashing her a smile. "I figured there would be one or two items in your home that would be worth going after. Besides I had it on good authority no one would be here. I guess it wasn't that good."

She reached up and took his face between her hands. She never blinked, staring directly into his eyes, as she said, "I have some unique and dangerous items in this house, thief. If it's my things you want, be careful what you take. You don't want me coming after you. If you're looking for shelter from the storm you can use Hawk's room, up the stairs, 1st door on the right." She dropped her hands, and slipped to her feet with a light, graceful movement.

She smiled down at him suggestively, still straddling his legs. "If it's me you want, my bedroom's up the stairs, 2nd door on the right." Before his stunned mind could respond, she stepped over his legs and headed toward the stairs.

"Calli", he called, rallying. "Aren't you going to untie me?" She hesitated on the stairs and turned to look at him.

"Nope.", she said, laughing, and went on up the stairs.

The Highwayman stared after her for a moment. That was unmistakably an invitation, but she wasn't going to help him out here. Still, he was sure she had left him with a way to free his self or why the invitation? With her removed from his lap he could pull his legs up. The ropes around his ankles weren't that tight. He easily pulled himself upright. Now his hands were in front of him. Standing, he studied the ropes holding him to the work bench.

It looked like the work bench hadn't been used for a long time. It was covered with miscellaneous objects that appeared to have just accumulated there. An empty glass, a chess board and several books partially hid a wrench and hammer. The end of a pencil peaked out from under the items. A slight layer of dust covered everything. He frowned at the accumulation. He could reach his wrists up to his mouth, and worry at the knots with his teeth, but she had tied them very tightly.

He knew the rope around his wrists was pretty sturdy. It was his rope after all. The other rope didn't seem as tough. He worked at the knots in the rope holding him to the vise, but it was difficult with his hands tied together and they were too tight; they didn't budge. Picking up the end of the pencil he eased it out from under the other items. Using it as a wedge he slowly worked it into the knot, gradually loosening it. Finally it gave and he unwound the rope from around the vise. He slid back down and pulled his feet up to work at the rope binding his ankles. It was awkward with his wrists still tied but they were pretty loose so he managed to untie them and slide them off, freeing himself to move around.

He now had a good selection of sharp blades to cut off the rope around his wrists. On the wall beside her chair was an artistically arranged selection of various swords and knives, obviously meant as much for decoration as storage. He chose a knife and carefully cut at the ropes around his wrists until they gave way.

His jacket was hanging over the back of the chair, his rifle propped beside it. Since it was still wet he decided to leave it there. The small kitchen didn't hold anything much of interest except the fact the refrigerator was empty and not plugged in. Maybe it didn't work? He went back past the front door and into the door at the foot of the stairs. This proved to be a bathroom, just what he was looking for.

Calli looked up briefly at the sound of his footsteps. He was examining the downstairs. She had left his belongings, he could just take what he wanted and leave, but she didn't think he would. She smiled when she heard the water running in the bathroom, then went back to her writing. Soon she heard the sound of his footsteps on the stairs. He hesitated outside her door, but didn't open it. Well, she had expected he would satisfy his curiosity about her possessions. She continued writing to the sound of closets and cupboards being opened and closed. She looked up as the footsteps stopped outside her door. After a long moment, the door opened.

The Highwayman stood in the door and took in the room. On his left was a desk. The only things on it were a closed ledger, a file, several pencils, and a computer. Beside it was a filing cabinet. On top of the cabinet were several books. On the wall to his right was a display of hats and helmets of various types. This he took in at a glance.

What riveted his attention was Calli. She was sitting on the bed, the light blanket pulled up to her waist, leaning against the headboard. She was dressed only in a short, soft nightgown. It wasn't an especially sexy gown, but it was attractive in shades of green and blue and looked very comfortable. She had an open book on her lap and was holding a pencil. She had been writing. Now she smiled up at him and closed the book, putting it with the pencil in the bookcase headboard behind her.

She shifted slightly, lifting the blanket invitingly, exposing her long, slim legs. She smiled at him, as she indicated the empty space beside her with a questioning tilt of her head. It wasn't a demand. It was an invitation. He could accept or he could just close the door and leave. She wouldn't stop him. She couldn't possibly know about his past, could she? He hesitated, turning over in his mind the past, the present, possible consequences.

He quietly closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2- It's My Decision

His body quivered at the thought of going to her….. but he had to know. Know what she knew, what her intentions were. He had the ability...he had only to call on his training…to face the dark inside…

He slipped off his shirt as he moved toward the bed, aware she was watching him with smoldering eyes. He dropped the shirt on the floor and reached down to unbuckle the belt at his waist, her eyes following his hands, his movements slow and sensual. He slid his pants down and turned to sit on the bed, presenting her with the broad expanse of his muscled back, the old whip scars light lines crisscrossing the tanned skin. He caught the soft whisper of her sharply indrawn breath. As he leaned forward to remove a boot he felt her stir, felt the small hands stroking his back, moving over his bare shoulders and arms, sending shivers down his body. He pulled off the other boot and dropped it to the floor with its mate, then finished removing his pants and adding them to the heap.

He reached down and took protection from his pants pocket. He looked at it. A reminder. A thought. This was his choice. "I won't need this, will I?", he asked.

She rubbed her body against his back and murmured in his ear, "No, mutants don't carry human diseases and you can't make me pregnant.", confirming his suspicions even as her hand slid around his side and moved down his flat stomach to slip under the band of his underwear.

He drew a sharp breath, tossed the item on the floor, and caught her arm, moving his hand caressingly along it as he lifted the hand to his lips and very gently kissed the palm. He caught the hiss of her indrawn breath as the sensations slid along her body. He gently stroked her hand and arm, running a finger over the implement he could now see was actually the face of a Pip-boy, integrated into her body and an integral part of her. She shuddered slightly, leaning into him.

He twisted towards her, pulling her around under his arm onto his lap. His lips met hers in a long, slow lingering kiss that sent waves of desire coursing through her, one arm supporting her against him, his other hand moving caressingly down her body, over her thigh. His lips moved to her throat, finding the sensitive spot, as his hand moved up under her gown, cupping her round, smooth bottom. She was touching him, stroking him, arousing emotions he had never thought to feel. She moaned softly as he lifted up, twisting them around, lowering her back onto the bed, his body covering her. Neither of them noticed the rain had ceased pounding on the roof as the storm passed on.

Calli snuggled into him, humming contentedly. He smiled at her obvious satisfaction, lying on his back with one arm under his head, the other holding her gently to him, staring absently at the translucent skylight.

"Mmmmm", she said. "that was pretty good."

"Just pretty good?", he asked, grinning. She laughed lightly.

"Pretty wonderful, actually."

He turned toward her, running his hand over her hip, down her smooth thigh. "Just pretty wonderful?", he asked playfully, nuzzling at her neck. She smacked him lightly on the chest.

"Absolutely, positively great", she teased. He laughed, turning onto his back again. He was amazed to find he had found the encounter….. not unpleasant.

He stared at the ceiling. "How old are you, Calli?", he asked. He remembered the stories, the tales of the GECK explosion. He was just a child when he first heard them.

Calli sighed. "Old enough to be your grandmother, I expect.", she said quietly. She rose up to look into his face. "You know my secret now, Daniel Gordon.", she said. She felt him stiffen beside her.

"You know my name.", he said tightly.

"I've known your name since you first drew my attention five years ago. What you were doing could have made you a danger to the trade routes so I made it my business to get to know about you. I even considered letting you hold me up once a couple weeks ago. It might have been interesting." He wondered just how much she knew about him.

"Then why didn't you?", he asked.

Calli laughed softly. "You're very young, thief. I wouldn't do that to you. But since you came to me I won't turn you away."

"So you know my secrets", he said.

Calli's voice was mild but he wasn't fooled. "I've kept your secrets. I expect you to keep mine.", she said. He looked up into her face, studying her. Then he smiled, that pleasant wide smile that so attracted women to him. He reached up to cradle the back of her head.

"It seems we understand each other", he smiled, pulling her down to him. He cradled her against him comfortably as they fell asleep. He didn't think 23 was so very young at all, but then he wasn't an ageless mutant.

The pre-dawn light filtered through the skylight accompanied by the singing of early morning birds. It would be full light soon. Daniel opened his eyes, looking down at the woman still sleeping beside him. He was surprised to find that he was lying on his side, his arm around her waist, holding her to him. He found he was oddly reluctant to leave the warm, comfortable bed and the small woman curled against him. He gently disengaged himself and sat up, trying not to disturb her.

"Leaving so early?", she murmured, not opening her eyes.

"I didn't think you'd want anyone to see me leaving.", he said. She answered him sleepily.

"It doesn't matter. Hardin came around yesterday while you were out to make sure I was all right. I apologized to him for not letting him know I was going to have an overnight visitor. I expect everyone knows by now. If you had hurt me you'd never have made it to the gate, you know."

He felt a frisson of fear course down his spine. He had thought the storm had sufficiently covered his actions. Then he just felt annoyed and embarrassed. "Your head Ranger saw me, all tied up and unconscious?", he asked.

"Naw, he didn't come in. I won't tell if you don't", she chuckled. He lay back down pulling her back against him. Since the Rangers knew he was here and Calli didn't care, he might as well get some more sleep.

It was mid-morning before they finally stirred awake again and even later before they were ready to leave the bedroom. She didn't demand or take; she gave back to him all or more than he gave to her.

Calli stretched luxuriously and said, "Why don't you get a shower while I go get us some breakfast? I'll get one after we eat."

"Sure", he agreed, picking up his clothes. He watched her slip into a jumpsuit and netted hat. He heard her leave while he was in the bathroom. When he came out she had the table laid and breakfast on it, with two steaming cups of coffee. She had gone down to the small diner.

"You don't really live her now, do you?", he asked, picking up his fork.

"Why do you think that?", she asked casually.

"The refrigerator is unplugged, some of your cupboards are nearly empty, and your Mr. Handy is shut down. That's probably why there's still dust on some things you didn't get to yesterday before I interrupted you. Besides, there aren't that many unique items here. I only saw one prototype armor, and a few high powered weapons. There would be a lot more if you lived here."

Calli nodded approvingly. "We do live here, just not all the time. We have many homes throughout the wasteland and items are stored wherever it's convenient. We haven't been here in a month. That reminds me, I will find your informer you know. I'm not sure how they knew we weren't going to be here until today, but I really can't afford to have someone here that's willing to sell me out. I came a day early or I wouldn't have been here yesterday."

He was silent for a while. He didn't doubt she'd take care of that problem and he wouldn't be getting any more intel from that source. Calli glanced at her Pip-boy and finished her coffee.

"Hawk will be here soon and I still need to get my shower. You don't mind letting yourself out, do you?'", she asked.

"Not at all." He rose from the table and took her hand in his. He really didn't want to be here when her partner showed up. The super mutant was said to be civilized but he didn't want to test that when he had just spent the night with her.

"It's been a real pleasure, Calli", he said, lifting her hand to his lips, his eyes laughing. "Maybe we'll meet again." She smiled back at him.

"Maybe. Take care, Highwayman." She went in to the bathroom and soon he heard the water running.

Calli came out of the bathroom, drying her short hair with a towel. A casual inventory assured her the Abraham Lincoln figurine was missing along with 500 caps from her dresser. Her book had not been moved. That was a good thing because she would have had to go after him if he had taken her diary. It would be worth a fortune in the wasteland. She replaced the diary in the headboard, smiling to herself. He had been worth it.


	3. Chapter 3- A Ride for a Ride

Calli walked into the barn, looking around. Brent wasn't here but that didn't surprise her. He could be anywhere on his 20 acre farm. She went out the back door into the corral where he had the horses he was currently working with. The big, rangy chestnut caught her attention. He was a raw boned animal, not the prettiest to look at, but his big intelligent eyes and energy attracted her.

"Hey, mother. Whatcha up to?" Brent's voice caused her to turn, smiling at the tall, thin man.

"I'm looking to buy a horse for a gift. I want your fastest, smartest animal. It has to be broke and well trained though."

"A friend, eh?", Brent asked, eyeing Calli. He was the best horse trainer in Arhome. She grinned.

"A very good friend.", she agreed. He turned to the corral, pointing out the horse she had been admiring.

"You have a good eye, mother. Ringler there is probably the fastest horse you're gonna find in the wasteland, or Arhome either for that matter. He isn't the easiest to handle though. It'll take a firm hand to keep him in line.", he said.

"I don't think that'll be a problem. How much do you want for him?", she asked.

"For you, let's say…", he began. Calli broke in.

"You know I always pay full price, Brent. How are you going to stay in business selling at a discount?", she asked sternly.

Brent grinned. "Okay, 3000 caps then. He's full broke, you know, and only five years old."

Calli eyed him. "2500 caps and you throw in a blanket saddle and hackamore. New ones, for a big man."

Brent raised his eyebrows, then laughed. "Always the trader, huh, mother? 2900 caps with the saddle and hackamore and you got a deal. When do you want him ready?" She knew the horse was worth every bit of 3000 caps so she really was getting a deal.

"2700", she said. Brent grinned.

"2850 and he's yours.", he counter offered.

"Agreed. I'd like to leave in the morning. Will he be any problem in the shuttle?", she asked.

"No, he'll be fine. I'll have him ready."

"Make sure you have the bill of sale.", she said. Brent knew better than to ask who the gift was for. He would leave the bill of sale blank for her to fill in. It was a necessary precaution, since horse stealing was a hanging offense. The animals were very valuable in the wasteland.

His mother was very secretive about her personal life. But then, as an ageless mutant, she had a lot of personal life he probably didn't want to know about anyway. As far as he knew she hadn't shown any interest in a man since his father's death so many years ago. He hoped she had finally found someone to fill that void.

xx

Calli watched from her vantage point on the next hill as the Highwayman stepped out and stopped the pony hauling the cart. She adjusted the field glasses to study the face of the victim as she descended from the cart, a lovely young woman with long, blonde hair. She was responding to the Highwayman's ready smile with one of her own. They deliberately placed themselves in a position where he could rob them, just in return for his smile. Or maybe more, if he was willing, though it seemed he didn't really go that route with victims. Calli understood their motivation. Wasn't she waiting for her chance to get robbed? The thought amused her.

She shifted to the girl's guard, covered with the Highwayman's rifle. He wasn't amused at all. It was a dangerous game they played, these rich women. It could go bad so easily, for any of them. They didn't seem to understand the Highwayman wasn't playing; it was all serious business with him, despite his light hearted manner and ready smile.

She watched him tuck the girl's cap bag into his waistband then lift her hand to his lips. At least the guard wasn't stupid enough to think his attention had wavered. He didn't move or lower his hands as the Highwayman stepped back, motioning them on. He melted into the undergrowth as the cart moved off.

Calli rose and mounted the rangy stallion lazily grazing beside her in the afternoon heat. The animal snorted with displeasure as she turned him and headed down the path to the road below. The Highwayman was careful. He wouldn't be there now but she could track him. Not many people could.

Calli pulled the stallion to a halt as the man materialized beside her, his rifle lowered at her. He reached out and took the bridle, his weapon never wavering.

"Halt, warrior", he commanded. Calli smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see her through the helmet she always wore in the wasteland. She made no attempt to reach for the rifle in the saddle's scabbard.

"Are you going to rob me Highwayman?", she asked, her voice altered by the helmet's mike. He stared at her, studying the slight form, the unique armor. Many young women tried to emulate the warrior, but who else would be wearing such expensive armor and riding an animal so rare in the wasteland?

"Do you have anything I want?", he asked, flashing her a smile.

"Perhaps you have something I want. What can you offer me?", she rejoined.

He laughed. "I can offer you a better ride than this creature.", he said suggestively.

Calli considered. "Hmmmm, I might be persuaded to trade this ride for the one you can offer me." His grin widened, his eyes alight with laughter.

"Why don't we go to my place and I'll see if you have anything else for me?", he asked smoothly.

Calli slid from the saddle, moving in front of him. The rifle never wavered. He motioned to a path leading through the brush. Calli went ahead of him. He followed, leading the stallion. If anyone was watching, it would appear the Highwayman had captured the little warrior.

They walked for a while in silence before Daniel put his rifle in the scabbard across his back.

"I haven't seen you in over a month, Calli. I didn't think I'd be seeing you again.", he said quietly.

"Well, yeah, I have been kind of busy and I didn't know if you wanted to see me again, but I keep thinking about you, so I thought I'd just come by and see how you're doing. You know you just robbed the granddaughter of one of the richest men in the wasteland, don't you? "

"Of course.", he grinned. "That's why she was there. I've met the machinist. A brilliant man. Can't say his granddaughter takes after him so much."

"Hmmm, well, I did just pretty much do the same thing", she laughed.

"Not at all. You aren't in any danger. Someday one of those guards is going to make a mistake and all hell will break loose, or they'll run into some bandits without my sensibilities. They could end up dead", he replied seriously.

They walked in silence for a while. "Say, Calli, I've always wondered", Daniel said. "About the stories I heard when I was a boy. Did you really walk into a room full of radiation and then survive a GECK activation?"

"Yes, I did", she said.

"Why would you do that?", he asked curiously. "You could have been killed."

"Because I had to. Any of us could die anytime", she said simply.

"Well, some of us push it more than others", he opined, glancing at her.

"Do you know how to ride?", Calli asked. She decided not to pursue that line of conversation. His current occupation wasn't exactly safe. That's why she had brought the horse.

"This beast? Never been on one", he said.

"Ringler might be too much for you then. He takes a firm hand.", she said.

"Hmph.", he grunted, nettled.

"Well, come on, we may as well ride. I'll teach you his signals." She showed him how to mount and waited while he swung up behind her. Ringler put his ears back and danced at the weight of the stranger, but Calli had no problem controlling him.

It amazed Calli how much the forest had grown up since the spread of Harold's seeds over 30 years ago now. Stretches of forest now covered much of the middle and south western part of the wasteland. After half an hour Calli came to a halt and slid from the saddle. She dropped the reins to the ground.

"Aren't you going to tie him up?", Daniel asked.

"No, he needs to be free if we get attacked. As long as the reins are on the ground he won't go anywhere. He'll just graze here. I'm starved so let's get some lunch. It's in the saddle bags."

After lunch Calli had Daniel mount first then she mounted behind him. He had a natural seat and a firm hand and the stallion was well trained. They were soon in sync as they walked down the forest path. By the time they reached the end of the path Calli was satisfied he would do well enough with the animal. He could practice on his own.

They came out of the path into a cul-de-sac with mountains on three sides. A small house nestled against the face. "What'll we do with the horse?", he asked.

"Turn him loose. He can outrun anything in the wasteland and he won't go far. He's well trained. If you want to keep him you'll have to come up with shelter for him though."

"Keep him?", Daniel asked. "You brought him for me?"

"Yes.", she replied. "I worry about you out here on foot. Someone with a horse or bike could run you down. He's insurance."

Daniel was used to rich women bringing him gifts but somehow this was different. This wasn't just a gift. She was concerned for his safety.

They entered the front door of the house and dumped the saddle and hackamore on the floor. Calli reached for her helmet. "Here", Daniel said. "Let me do that." He snapped loose the helmet and pulled it off, placing it carefully on a chair. He took her face in his hands, studying the perfect, smooth features and stormy grey eyes, running his thumbs lightly down her jaw.

"So", he said. "I'm your boy toy now? This is how it's going to be? You just come around any time you want me?" His voice was soft and teasing but she caught the slight tension in the question.

Calli didn't blink. She knew some of his past and she suspected he knew she knew. "I might come around when I want you but it's not an obligation. I'm not buying your favors, Daniel. The horse is a gift. You can refuse me any time you want or just say so and I won't come around again. Do you have a problem with that?", she asked.

"Hell no.", he broke into a grin as the tension left him. "It works for me." He leaned in and kissed her, slowly and sensuously, his hands going to the latches on her shoulders. He unsnapped them, the body armor dropping to the floor. His hands slid down her arms, sliding off the arm gauntlets and gloves. She reached up to his shoulders. He caught her wrists and drew her hands to his lips, kissing the palms, watching her with sultry eyes. He lowered her hands and unsnapped his own body armor, dropping it to the floor.

He took her hand and led her to the bed. She sank down on it. He knelt, pulling off a boot, then the legging, running his hand up her leg. He slid his hands back down her leg, caressing her calf. He moved to the other leg and pulled off the boot, gently massaging the small foot. His hands slid up, slipped off the legging. She leaned back on her arms, enjoying the sensations. He rose and leaned down to remove his own boots and slip out of his clothing. Sitting down beside her he ran his hand up her thigh, under her camisole, lifting it up and over her head. He tossed it to the floor. He leaned into her, his lips on hers, lowering her back onto the bed, his body covering hers, his arms like iron bands around her.

He laughed softly, his mouth near her ear, nibbling lightly on her neck. "I have you now, Calli", he murmured teasingly. "What are you going to do about it?" Calli caught the half joking, half serious note in his voice. This man was dangerous. The game she played with him was dangerous. It thrilled her, but it wouldn't be wise to let him dominate her. She moaned softly, relaxing beneath him, pulling him down, waiting for the moment he started to relax, loosening his grip.

She exploded beneath him like a bomb. The next thing he knew she had hurled him from her, grabbed him and slammed him to the floor, straddling him as she held him with her hands on each side of him. She leaned over and whispered in his stunned ear, "You forget, Highwayman, who I am, what I am. If you're going to subdue me you'll have to use your brains, not your muscles." She licked his ear and leaned back, looking down at him with half closed eyes.

He smiled, his eyes laughing at her as he reached up, cupping her head. He gently pulled her down. She allowed herself to be pulled to him, her lips finding his. She moaned softly as he stroked her, turning them, covering her again. "Maybe I'll just use my body", he murmured.

Calli didn't open her eyes as she murmured approvingly "Now that's using your head." She pulled him down to her.

Calli was humming softly as she prepared dinner. It would be dark soon and Dan was preparing the oil lamps. He didn't have any power in his small hidden cabin: only his refrigerator, the stove and the deep water well was run by a small solar generator. Calli liked it. It was cozy, neat and clean. Dan came up behind her and brushed her hair back with a gentle hand to lightly kiss her neck. She smiled at him.

"Don't distract me now or I'll burn your potatoes.", she said. He chuckled, picking up the brilliant red fruit he had harvested from his small garden. They chatted companionably as they finished preparing the meal.

"Yum,", Calli said. "This salad is delicious, Daniel. You have a really nice garden. These are some fine tomatoes."

"Thanks. I collected animal dung to fertilize the garden and I save rain water in the water barrels so I can water it without stressing the well pump too much. It works out all right. How is your wine?", he asked.

Calli was impressed with Daniel's neat little valley and all the hard work he did to keep it. She wouldn't have thought he could garden and cook too!

Calli pushed her plate away with a pretend groan. "That was really good. I shouldn't eat so much. You're going to make me fat, Dan."

He laughed. "That's not likely. Hold on, we're not done yet.", he said as she started to push back from the table. He rose and went over to the refrigerator. He pulled two dishes from the freezer and turned to set one in front of Calli and the other at his place.

She stared at the dish in astonishment. Embedded in frozen cream were strawberries.

"Try it.", Daniel urged. "It's really good."

"This is delicious!.", Calli said, taking a bite. "But where did you get strawberries? I thought they were available only over at Tennpenny's."

She should know. They were only grown in her hidden town of Arhome. She had helped plant the seed in Arhome almost four years ago. It had just sold its first crop to the exclusive restaurant at Tennpenny tower about three weeks ago, and there wouldn't be any more until next year.

He laughed. "I suppose they are. I had one over at Tennpenny's and it was so good I asked them to sell me some. The head cook there owed me a favor so he let me have a few. He won't sell me any more; he said that was all he could spare. I dried one to use for seed so I can try to grow some next year. The rest I put in cream and froze in small dishes so I could enjoy one once in a while. I don't know anywhere else you can get it yet."

"You bought them?", she asked skeptically, raising her brows at him.

"Yes, I bought them. I didn't steal everything I have, you know.", he said, nettled. "They cost me 100 caps."

"If anyone could talk someone out of their valuables, it would be you.", she teased. "You know", she said thoughtfully, "they don't let just anyone into Tennpenny's restaurant. You must've really turned on the charm."

He flashed her a brilliant smile. "I like to eat there occasionally. They think I'm some rich merchant or businessman. As long as you have the caps to toss around and dress the part they don't ask too many questions."

Calli didn't share with Daniel that she was going to be having a little chat with the head cook at Tennpenny's. She owned the hotel now and hadn't seen any entry on the books about a sale of produce to a client. She wouldn't tolerate skimming.

They retired to the living room to lounge on the couch and look out the window at the sun setting over the open valley. The night insects and tiny amphibians made a pleasant music in the warm evening air.

"This is a really nice cabin, Daniel. Do you bring all your women here?", she teased, snuggling next to him.

"I've only ever brought one other person here.", he said seriously. "And only because she was in some trouble and needed a place to hide out for a while. You're the only one who's ever shared this bed with me." Calli smiled and leaned against his arm. He sure knew how to make a woman feel special.


	4. Chapter 4-About the Past

They spent a pleasant evening talking and enjoying some fine wine he had taken off a rich caravan. Calli told him many stories from her past, but asked him nothing of his. From his astute questions and observations she realized he had a natural business acumen as well as his charm.

When they were pleasantly inebriated they put out the lamps and slipped into the snug, soft bed. Calli wasn't surprised at the many nice things he had accumulated. He obviously enjoyed the finer things life could offer. She wondered briefly if she was one of his acquisitions until he distracted her with a passionate kiss and intense lovemaking.

He was holding the small woman gently, staring at the dark ceiling, his breathing slowly returning to normal. He could barely make out her form, glistening with a sheen of sweat in the moonlight streaming through the small high window. The heat hadn't dampened her ardor any.

"Calli", he said hesitantly. "You know, don't you? About me? My past?"

"Some.", she admitted. "I know you used to be a slave."

He frowned. "How do you know that?", he asked.

"I know a lot of people, Dan. I know quite a few former slaves. One of them told me how you were sold with your sister by your step father after your mother died. You were only 12 and your sister 10. They said they saw you a few times over the years so they knew that was you when they saw you holding up a caravan. They told me your name. They were very impressed with you and wondered why you hadn't escaped sooner. They thought you would."

He considered. "You're not going to tell me who told you, are you?"

"No. Listen, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to.", she said seriously.

"I've never told anyone.", he said, still staring at the ceiling. "I think I want to tell you. I was a beautiful boy, Calli. The Masters saw a use for me that would bring them a good income. My sister wasn't like me, she wasn't pretty. They made her a maid. But they let me see her often, just so I'd know she was all right, and threatened to make her a sex slave if I didn't cooperate. They _trained_ me in all the ways to bring pleasure to others. You might think that being a sex slave would be a good job for a young boy but you'd be wrong. The things I had to do. The things that were done _to_ me. I had to bear it. I just couldn't stand it if they did that to her. They didn't use her sexually and treated her fairly well because that's how they kept me cooperating. So I learned how to pretend, how to act, and I did anything they wanted so she would be safe. The collars kept us from trying to escape. They could inflict pain but they could also detonate and blow your head off. I didn't wear one because a lot of the clients didn't like it, but they kept one on her.

We were held for five years. Five years of hell. My sister was fifteen when we escaped. She was so tiny, so skinny. She didn't deserve to be beaten down like that. I was seventeen by then. They thought I was stupid but even so they were scared of me. They kept me well fed and clean and in good physical shape so I would be big and strong and handsome for their clients, to bring in the best income. They didn't feed her as well but at least she wasn't starved. She was only safe because that's how they _controlled_ me. Without her I would have found a way.

And then a miracle happened. The control collars quit working. The first person I dispatched was a client. I choked the life out of her with my bare hands. The second was the guard. I took his gun and went looking for my sister. I knew how to use it because my father had taught me when he was alive. By the time I found her there weren't many guards left standing since all the slaves were rebelling. I got a key off the head guard and removed all the slave's collars, the ones that were still alive. Then we stripped the guards and ransacked the place and we all scattered. I took my sister, a few of the weapons, some clothes and food, and we ran. We just ran."

Calli's eyes grew big with contrition. She impulsively reached out a hand toward him, hesitated. "Oh, no, Daniel, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that. I knew you were a slave but I didn't know…I wouldn't have… I mean…I thought you _wanted_ to…..I wouldn't have asked…. you didn't do this because you felt you _had_ to, did you? I would never do that."

He turned over to take her in his arms. "Shhhh..It's all right. Really. You gave me the choice, Calli. I chose. I haven't been with anyone in the last six years since our escape. I just couldn't. I'm glad I found you. You made me _want_ to be with you. I didn't think that would ever happen. It's different when you want to be with the person."

She sniffled, blinking back tears as she held him. "What happened to your sister?", she asked softly. He took a deep breath. Absently stroking her hair he continued his story.

"We came on an old abandoned house.", he said. "It wasn't much but it was pretty solid. Still we had to eat and neither of us knew how to hunt or scavenge. So I started holding up travelers. That's when I discovered that people, especially women, didn't mind parting with their caps so much if I was charming and, well, joyous, you know? It started to become something of a game. I felt it was only fair. Rich people had used me, now I could get something back. I could take care of her. But people don't take kindly to thieves so we had to move on. I left her in Arefu. I'd bring her money when I could and make sure she had enough to live on. I always came in secret and made her promise not to tell anyone about me. She married a nice guy three years ago. I got him some cattle and got them set up so he takes care of her now. She had a baby last year. A boy. I stay away now. She doesn't need to be saddled with a thief brother."

"Oh, Daniel, I'm sure she doesn't see it that way.", Calli said compassionately.

He shrugged. "Maybe but I won't risk her future, Calli. They're doing fine without me and they're happy. Just leave it at that."

"I understand.", she said softly. She was silent for a moment. "You said six years ago the collars quit working, right?"

"Yes, that's how we got out. I was working on a plan but it would have been very risky."

"Hmmmm. Six years ago we raided a slaver camp and took out a master controlling unit. I think it was the last one. I totally destroyed it so they couldn't rebuild it. I haven't heard of any other controllers since then. We'd already taken out all the others we knew about over the years. Without a master unit sending out signal all the individual units would stop functioning.", she said thoughtfully.

"So.", he said. "It was you that saved us. I owe you for that."

"No you don't.", she said firmly. "I did it for me. They had something they took from me and I wanted it back. Tracking them was how I found the camp. I knew there had to be a controller unit left somewhere but I hadn't found it before because they kept moving the camp around. Destroying it gave me a great deal of satisfaction. So did killing all of them. You don't owe me a damn thing. If anyone owes here it's me, but I don't think we should go there, do you?"

He smiled at her. "No, let's not go there."

He was silent, absently stroking her hair, her cheek. She didn't say anything. She lay against him, just letting him touch her, feeling the indecision in him. Finally he stopped stroking and went still. "Calli", he said. He hesitated. "I didn't break into your house at random."

"I assumed that", she said. "People have tried to rob me before. That's why the Rangers keep a special eye on it."

"Makes sense. I was going to steal anything I could but that's not the real reason I broke into your place. I found out where you lived on purpose. Calli, I used to see you, watching me. You'd be standing on a mountain, or astride that big gold stallion of yours, or whizzing down the path on your silent motorcycle, always hidden behind that helmet. I knew you had to be very rich and powerful and old. And you _watched_ me. So I started asking questions about you. I found out you sometimes rented whores, male and female, and you always took them somewhere, they wouldn't say, just that you paid well and they always spent all night. It made me …uneasy. I just had to know if you were like those other old hags that, that, _used_ me. If you and the super mutant were planning on abducting me some night and making me a slave again. So I broke into your house to see if I could find anything that would tell me your intentions. You weren't supposed to be there."

Calli was silent for a few minutes, drumming her fingers lightly on his chest. Finally she sighed. "I've never told anyone this because it would ruin the set up if word got out. Yes, I do rent certain whores I've made a deal with. They're professionals that choose to be whores, not slaves. They get paid to get a good night's sleep and I'm free to move around in secret since my enemies think I'm holed up somewhere with a whore. I don't do it often, only when I have a special need for certain enemies to think I'm somewhere besides where I am. I've never used a whore's services. In fact I've only been with two men in my life until you. My husband and after his death I had a lover I was faithful to for many years."

She sat up, the pale light reflecting off her damp skin, and turned to face him. "I was watching you. I had to keep an eye on you in case you became a danger to the caravans or innocent travelers. I've taken down my share of bandits. As long as you weren't killing and were only taking from those that could afford it I didn't see any need to interfere, and you never tried to waylay me. I'm sorry you misinterpreted my interest. I was just trying to warn you to watch your step and not go over the line. So did you find what you were looking for in my house?"

He looked up at her, not smiling now. His eyes were soft and serious. "I think I did", he replied. He wasn't acting now, not pretending, just being his self. "What happened to your lover?"

Calli looked down at her hands. "He left me."

Daniel raised a brow. "Why?", he asked.

Calli looked away. She said sadly, "He needed more than I could give him. He wanted a family, a wife and kids. He needed to move on."

He pulled her gently back down. "Are you moving on, Calli?", he asked softly.

"I think we both are, Highwayman.", she sighed, snuggling into him.

The pre-dawn was barely beginning to lighten the sky when Calli slipped from the bed and donned her armor. Daniel watched her sleepily.

"Leaving so early?", he asked. She leaned over and gave him a light kiss.

"Sorry, thief, I wish I could stay longer but I really have to go.", she said. "Hawk's meeting me at the first north crossroad with my stallion. It'll take me a while to get there. We have a job."

"Will I see you again?", he asked.

"Who knows? Maybe. I'd like to if you want to see me. I know where you live and you know where I live. Well, sometimes anyway.", she grinned. "Don't forget to do something about sheltering the horse. He's the fastest animal in the wasteland. Take care Highwayman. I want you to stay safe."

She stopped in the doorway and turned to smile at him. "By the way, I told Hardin you could use the house any time you wanted. Just be careful what you take away, thief." He laughed, a truly joyous laugh with no pretense in it.

He didn't rise until he heard the door close behind her. He went to the living room and looked on the shelf. The antique statue of Abraham Lincoln he had stolen from her house that day was still there in plain sight. He had been meaning to sell it but for some reason didn't seem to get around to it. He touched it lightly before going to get dressed. He had a horse to attend to.


	5. Chapter 5- The Harder They Fall

Daniel looked up from the rifle he was working on. Yes, that was the clop, clop of hooves in the cul-de-sac. Only one person he knew would be approaching his house on a horse. Ringler nickered a greeting as he moved to the window and pulled aside the curtain to look out. She was sitting tall, dwarfed by the big gold stallion she commanded so easily. Like most creatures it responded to her with loyalty and deference.

The Highwayman let the curtain fall. He had too- until he had read her diary. His hurt and anger was overwhelming. How could she? He thought she was different!

Calli opened the door with her usual vibrant enthusiasm. She dropped her horse's accoutrements to the floor and whisked off her helmet.

"Highwayman", she smiled, her eyes bright with pleasure.

"Why are you here, Calli?", he asked abruptly, his voice tight and constrained. Her smile wavered, the light in her eyes dimming.

"To see you of course.", she said uncertainly, stung by his tone.

"Really? Just to _see_ me?", he asked sarcastically. He stalked toward her. Taking her roughly by the shoulders he snarled."Isn't this what you're really after?" and he jerked her to him, kissing her savagely. Calli tried to pull away.

"What's wrong, Daniel?", she asked, her voice strangled.

"You came here for sex, didn't you? To use me?" He shoved her into the bedroom and flung her onto the edge of the bed, holding her down.

Calli pushed at him.

"Daniel, stop, what's wrong with you?", she cried, alarmed by the anger in his eyes, his voice.

"You want sex, that's what you'll get!", he growled, shoving a knee between her legs, prying them open. Reaching down he jerked open the flap in her armor. Calli lay stunned as he took her, anger and hurt making him savage, punishing her. She whimpered as pain shot up her groin, struggling against her instinct to fight back. She didn't want to hurt him.

Daniel froze at her small sound of distress. He jerked back from her, turning away to sit on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. "I'm sorry", he groaned. "I'm really sorry. I don't know why… I didn't mean to do that."

Calli pulled herself up and slid off the bed on the other side, away from him, adjusting her armor. She had been at Megaton last night… the book had been moved. She knew he had been there.

"You read my diary, didn't you? The one I leave unguarded? The one I wrote _falsehoods_ in and was going to use to help smoke out your informant? The pages I wrote after your visit to my home but before I even knew what had happened to you? Do you really think I'd leave my diary _unsecured_? I wasn't going to use it after I knew. I was going to destroy it but I didn't go back to Megaton after I left you. You shouldn't have read it." Calli walked to the bedroom door, not looking at him. "No one can be alone forever, Highwayman. I hope you can find someone you can trust."

He looked up as he heard the front door close. He knew, he just knew, she would never come back. He rushed to the door and jerked it open in time to see her galloping away from him as fast as her stallion could take her.

Except for her helmet her things were still by the front door. He could see the tip of a white envelope peeking out of the flap of her saddlebags. It looked like his name on it. He pulled it out. It was for him. He slowly opened it. Inside was a key, the key to her house so he wouldn't have to get the Ranger to open it for him. She had come not to take from him, but to give to him of herself. The tears trickled down his face as the envelope dropped to the floor. He went over to the shelf where the Abraham Lincoln statue still stood. He raised a hand to touch it. What had he done? He couldn't lose her like this!

xx

Hawk sighed as he observed Calli broodily wandering about the house, cleaning here and there, or just generally being annoying.

"You're not going to tell me what he did to upset you, are you?", he growled.

She just shrugged, picking up a knife and squinting down its length. "Do you think this needs sharpened?", she asked.

"No. I heard from Trader Tom that there was a new nest of feral ghouls in that old building on the edge of DC.", he said. "The one we never bothered with over past West St."

"That one was scavenged out years ago and it's dangerously unstable. It should be demolished. Probably won't get anything useful but if there're fresh ghouls there must be FEV somewhere. Okay, let's go get it", Calli said with quickening interest, her broodiness forgotten.

xx

"Come on, Calli, hurry up. We're running out of time." Hawk said earnestly.

"Just a second", she grunted, stretching her arm as far as she could into the debris. "I've almost got it." She had removed her heavy armor sleeve since it wouldn't fit in the tight area but even so her fingers barely grazed the prize.

"What we've got is less than 2 minutes before this place goes up like a nuclear. Let it go", he demanded.

"We'd have plenty of time if you hadn't tripped that light beam", she growled, grunting as her fingers scrabbled to grasp the object.

"You didn't see it either", he snorted.

"That's because it's invisible", she snapped as the tip of a nail caught and moved the object.

"So how the hell did you expect me to see it?", he demanded as he stared at the numbers counting down on dial. "A minute 20 left."

"Mutants have better vision", she rejoined, stretching her ligaments to the limit, grimacing at the pain.

"You should talk. Now get out of there. We have to leave now!", he snapped.

"Almost there. Get out of here. I'll catch up", she growled just as her fingers closed over the object.

"Got it!", she yelled, tearing a large patch of skin from the upper arm as she jerked her arm free from the debris and leapt to her feet. She plunged toward the hallway.

"What the hell?", she exclaimed as strong arms closed around her waist, lifting her off her feet. The big mutant raced down the hallway, slamming into the door with his free shoulder. Leaping past the stairs he twisted in mid-air to take the blow on his right side as they crashed into the hard earth. He quickly rolled over, holding himself up to protect his human partner in a cage of muscle and sinew as a blast blew out the doorway, flames hurtling over his huddled form.

He grunted as Calli struggled to free herself from his grasp. He rolled onto his back and stared at the smoke climbing into the sky.

Calli struck him in the chest. "What's the matter with you?", she demanded. "I told you to leave. You could have been killed."

"You're welcome", he groaned.

"Turn over on your belly", Calli said, calming down. "I need to check your back. Sometimes I wonder if this job is worth it."

"So what the hell did you get that was so important you had to risk getting killed for it?", Hawk demanded as he sat up.

Calli handed him the holo tape. "If that's what I think it is I couldn't let it get destroyed.", she said, examining the burned pack. She pulled it free and tossed it onto the ground. "Well, that's done for.", she said. "And your mini gun too. May as well leave it here. I think the regulator is totally fried. Your armor's hardly singed though. You're going to have some hellish bruises for a few hours and your right humorous might be cracked but you don't seem to have any burns that aren't superficial. You'll be fine you big baby", she snorted.

"Well", he eyed the tape suspiciously, ignoring her snide comment. "What do you think it is?"

"You saw the building we were in and know I was into the computers. They indicated there was a holo tape with pre-war research into a cure for the FEV that was locked up in a safe. The tape fell out when I opened the safe, and then you activated that trap before I could retrieve it. I know, I know…", she said hastily as he started to object. "Not your fault. The trip beam was invisible. Anyway we need to look at this and if it is what I think, we'll have to decide what to do with it."

"I think we should take it to Doctor Halliday. He's been doing research on that and from what I hear he's been making some progress. It could be useful to him.", Hawk said thoughtfully.

Calli stared at the tape, frowning. "Maybe, but you'd have to do it. I don't want to go anywhere near him."

Hawk sighed. He wasn't going to convince her it was Scott, not Nathan, that was the problem.

He crawled to his feet and followed the agile warrior down the road, the flames from the building leaping high behind their backs. One more nest of feral ghouls that wouldn't be hurting anyone and one more bottle of FEV for the scientists to work with. Maybe he would take some of it to Dr. Halliday with a copy of the tape.

They had worked the building for over 20 hours but wouldn't sleep until they got to a safe place. Already the scavengers that watched them were closing in to see if there was anything left to pick up since they had killed the ghouls. They would have to be on their guard now against those that would gladly kill them for any bounty they carried.

xx

The partners stepped into the door, barely glancing at Daniel sitting in the far chair. He stared at them as he got up. Dried blood formed patterns over their armor and helmets, highlighted by spatterings of gore, offal and singed leather, a macabre mosaic of pain and death. From the horrendous stench he figured they had been out at least two or three days.

Calli tossed her pack onto the floor and they removed their helmets as Daniel approached. Hawk ignored him, dropping his armor to the floor, stripping from his underwear and heading for the bathroom. Calli reached for her latches.

"Calli", Daniel said, reaching to help her undress. He noticed that her right arm piece was missing and a large patch of skin was torn off, the wound ragged and filthy. Her eyes glinted with the after effects of the healing and pain killing drugs she used as she glanced at him.

"Please, Daniel, we're very tired." Her voice was slurred and her movements slow with exhaustion. "You can sleep in my bed if you want. I'll be up after I shower." The last of her armor dropped to the floor and he slipped her camisole over her head.

"What should I do with the armor?", he asked as she headed for the shower. She hesitated.

"There's a tub outside on the porch." He had noticed the large tub before and wondered what it was outside for. "Just put the armor in there. I have someone who cleans it." He watched her go into the bathroom where the shower was already running. The partners had been together for longer than he had been alive so why did it bother him that they were showering together?

He gingerly picked up all the gross armor and transferred it one piece at a time to the outside tub. He then emptied her pack, carefully placing the items in piles on the floor, so the horribly smelly thing could be put outside with the armor. He wondered why Hawk didn't have one too but he sure wasn't going to ask them.

He locked the door when he came back in and went into the kitchen to wash the stench from his hands. He was already upstairs in bed when Calli came in and crawled in beside him. She was fast asleep almost before she had lain down.

He gently inspected her body, noting the long, now partially healed cuts and scratches from sharp claws, an occasional bullet hole, and yellowed bruises that would be gone by morning. The now clean raw patch on her right arm was already healing over and showed no signs of infection. He couldn't help but wonder what they had been up to as he carefully pulled her to him. He curled around her, resting his chin in her wet hair. At least she smelled a lot better.

The midmorning sun shown through the open skylight and sparkled across their naked forms. Daniel stirred, disturbed by the light and the heat of another late summer day. Calli was sprawled over the bed, an arm and leg flung over him, scalding him where she touched. He moved her over and crawled from the bed. She barely stirred. He reached over to turn the fan on her before going downstairs. He didn't expect her or the super mutant would rouse anytime soon. They had been totally exhausted.

He decided to head on down to the diner to grab a bite and then do some shopping at Craterside. A lot of the locals hung out there and he could pick up some gossip. They were sure to want to pump him about Calli. He grinned to himself. He usually got more intel than he ever gave. He took his key to lock the door on the way out.

He returned in the afternoon after several interesting conversations. A few drinks in the bar with the current owner of Jericho's Kennels had been most revealing. He was forming a picture of the duo in his mind. The townspeople had ambivalent feelings about them. They had saved the town, hell, they had saved the wasteland, but they were dangerous. They played by their own rules. But one thing he understood. If you were their friend they would stand by you to the death.

As he stepped onto the landing he noticed the armor and pack were gone from the old tub. He went in and found Calli and Hawk at the table going over books. They glanced at him but neither greeted him, returning to their work as though he wasn't there. He took his purchases into the kitchen to put away before going up to the bedroom. It was so hot! He took off his shirt and hung it over the chair then removed his boots. He put on a pair of short pants. He had noticed the duo were lounging in just underwear but he didn't feel comfortable doing that.

When he came down Hawk was gone.

Calli was sorting through some books on the bookcase. She didn't turn to look at him as he went over to her.

"Listen, Calli, please", he said. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Let me make it up to you."

"I don't think so.", she said calmly, her face averted. He put his hands on her shoulders. She didn't pull away but she didn't look at him either.

"I can make it up to you. I promise.", he said, caressing her shoulders, moving his hands down her arms. She licked her lips, feeling the heat of him, wanting to run her hands over the sun drenched mahogany of his chest, feel the slick dampness as her hands explored the tight muscles of his abdomen. She clenched her hands at her sides.

"No, I can't. Daniel, I make my living being able to read people, to know what they want, who they are. Sometimes my life depends on it." She looked up at him, stepping back so that his hands fell from her. "I didn't read you right and you were hurt. It was a mistake. I'm sorry for that but I never make the same mistake twice. I should have known you couldn't trust me. I let my desire for you interfere with my sense. I won't risk it again."

"It's hard for me to trust anyone but I want to try. I want to trust you", he said.

She studied his face trying to determine if he meant it. He seemed sincere but she already knew how skillful he was at hiding his true self. Did she dare risk trying to make this work when she couldn't read him?

"Hawk's left", she said finally. "He won't be coming back here but I'm supposed to meet him Friday morning. We're alone here, Daniel. Look, I can't begin to understand what happened to you. I don't even know if you can have a normal sexual relationship but I'd like to try if you want to. I want to….take care of you. Can you let me do that?"

"If that's what you want then I will try. I want to be with you.", he agreed.

She reached out and took his hand. "Come on then", she said, heading toward the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6- And Then There Was Me

To Daniel's confusion they didn't go up the stairs. She led him into the bathroom. She smiled at him. "It's very hot. A nice cool shower's just what we need. It'll be fun, you'll see."

Calli turned on the shower and waited for the temperature to adjust. She reached for his belt and unbuckled it. As she started to pull down his pants he put his hands over hers. She looked a question at him and released her grip. He shed his pants and underwear, letting them drop to the floor. Turning her back she removed her clothing and stepped into the shower. He followed. She stepped up onto the built in stairwell on the back wall, taking shampoo from the ledge.

"Step back a little closer so I can reach your hair.", she said softly.

"I wondered what the stairs were for", he answered, backing up.

She laughed quietly. "I can imagine what you thought they were for. When Hawk's injured I have to be able to reach every part of him to make sure he's clean. The next question anyone usually wants to know is, do we have sex? Can you imagine?"

Daniel found he could and he didn't like it. "Well, he's nearly three times my size, and super mutants are very aggressive. If we tried, one of us would die.", she said as she lathered the shampoo into his hair. "He would kill me or I would have to kill him to save myself. Besides the mutants have evolved into a different species and we're just not sexually attracted to one another. So, no, we've never considered it. That said, there's no part of his body I haven't touched and no part of mine he hasn't touched, including some insides. We fight together after all." She massaged his scalp. "Here, lean back and let me rinse your hair."

She reached up and took a washcloth and soap from the ledge. Lathering it she began to scrub his back and shoulders. "The next thing anyone usually wants to know", she continued. "Is, do I love him?" She worked her way down the ladder, washing his butt, moving down his legs. "I honestly can't answer that. Do you love your right hand or your heart? He's a part of me. Before him I wasn't complete; I always felt unfinished. So I guess the question is", she moved around to his front. "Here, close your eyes so I can wash your face."

He closed his eyes, feeling the cool water, the rough burr of the cloth slathering over his skin. "The question is, is he an appendage or is he a vital organ? If he dies will I be seriously hurt, or will I die too? " He let the cool water rinse his face as she moved down his neck, lathering his chest, working down each arm, cleaning each finger separately. He found it amazingly erotic.

"I can't answer that so I don't dwell on it. If it ever happens then I'll know." She was approaching his groin. She hesitated, then handed him the wash cloth. "Why don't you just step over here out of the stream so I can wash off and then you can finish?" she asked softly.

When he stepped out of the shower she was drying her hair. She smiled at him and wrapped her towel around her. She took another towel and stepped onto the ladder going along the wall. He silently let her dry his hair and work her way down. She skipped his groin and dried the rest of him, then handed him the towel. He finished drying off and wrapped it around his waist.

She took his hand and headed for the stairs. He didn't object as they went toward her room. He was feeling a little make up sex might be pretty interesting. But when they got to her room, and she led him to the bed, she merely said "Lie down on your stomach, okay?" She was rummaging in her dresser. Well, why not? She pulled out a bottle of oil.

"What are you going to do?", he asked.

"Give you a massage."

He turned over. "Why don't you just join me? I want to make love to you, Calli."

"No. I want to do this. Just let me give you a massage, okay?", she asked.

He studied her for a moment. "All right", he said, turning back onto his stomach. She poured oil on her hands and began on his shoulders.

"You don't really understand what I am, do you Highwayman?", she asked. Her voice was soothing, hypnotizing as she kneaded and smoothed the tight muscles. He began to relax beneath her skilled hands and soft voice. "For a lot of years I didn't have any idea myself. It was Dad that put the suspicion in my mind. The first time he saw me, out in the wasteland, scars on my body and Charon by my side, he said, 'You belong out here, don't you'. It was the way he said it, like it was a revelation. I think that's when he began to suspect what my mother had done.

I was born in the wasteland. It was my father that took me to the vault when she died in childbirth. But mother, she expected me to remain in the wasteland. She was a geneticist, Dan. That was her field. The other kids in the vault always treated me like I was different. It wasn't just because of the Overseer. He was afraid of me, and maybe he had good reason. I was different. It was Crazy Moira that told me. She took a DNA sample before I had any exposures. There were just some little differences from norm, she told me. Perception, agility, intelligence, endurance, strength, all somewhat enhanced. Mom wanted me to survive. She knew the wasteland and she tweaked her offspring to enhance my chances of survival."

"Shhhhh. Just relax.", she said as he started to say something. "So you see I was born to be what I am. Mother gave me the tools but I chose to make use of them. I trained and learned and I made the decision to take on the wasteland. It changed me. By the time I activated the GECK I was strong enough to survive even at dead center but it changed me some more. Still in the end the changes were just enhancements. I am what I've always been, what I have _chosen_ to be. I am the answer."

"Then what is the question?", he asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Ah, you need to figure that out yourself.", she said. She had worked her way down one arm and was massaging each finger. "Just relax now, Highwayman. Trust that I won't touch you in any way you don't want to be touched. Listen to the music and dream. Just feel it. That's it, just relax. You were hurt, Daniel. Hurt in your body and soul. We've all been hurt, some more than others. We have scars. But you don't have scars yet, do you? Just wounds. Many bad wounds."

He listened to the music playing softly in her room, to her quiet breathing, relaxed beneath her small hands. He did trust her. For the first time since he could remember he felt safe. Safe enough to fall into a relaxed sound slumber in the middle of a hot summer afternoon, the oil mixing with the dampness from the shower and the slight sheen of sweat from the heat.

He roused to find himself naked and alone. A fan blew on him, cooling his skin somewhat. The radio still played. He sat up and noticed the clean clothes neatly folded on the desk and the boots by the bed. He didn't bother with them. He picked up the towel lying on the chair and wrapped it around him before going down the stairs.

He found Calli sitting in the chair in the corner reading a book. She smiled up at him as he came down. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll go down to the diner for dinner? It's too hot to cook. We can sit outside and make fun of the tourists gawking at the bomb."

"Tell you what, I'll just go fetch dinner for us. It's too hot to dress up in that outfit you hide behind. It's a lot more comfortable in here.", he offered.

"Okay, but you might want to put some pants on. You'll have every girl in town following you home like puppies.", she grinned, ogling his body. He laughed, heading back upstairs to get dressed in a tank top and short pants.

"Tomorrow's Friday, isn't it?", Calli asked, finishing off her burger. The diner had started specializing in them since beef became more readily available.

"Yeah, why?", Daniel asked.

"Well, when I can I like to go dancing at the Black Stone on Friday nights.", she informed him.

"Really?", he asked surprised. "How do you manage that? Aren't you afraid one of your enemies might waylay you there?"

Calli smiled. "Calli never dances. This fashion craze the kids have going has worked to my advantage though." She got up and took an object from the shelf. It was a fake Pip-boy cover. She slipped it over her very real Pip-boy. "See? Not many people know what I look like anymore. We made sure no pictures survived out here. With this, I just go as a young girl emulating the Calli craze. I call myself Joanna. I really do like to dance. You want to go with me?"

He grinned. "Sounds like fun."

"All right then. Let's figure out how we're going to do it. What do you think people would think if they know you're sleeping with an old, ugly, disfigured woman?", she asked.

"But you're not… that's what people think, isn't it? It's what I thought myself. So what do the people here in Megaton think I've been doing here for 2 days?", he wondered.

She laughed. "They think we have a business deal we're working on, maybe because I've let slip a few hints to that effect after your first visit."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Were you going to let me in on this deal?"

"Uh, yeah, I was getting to it. I actually do have a proposition. It's a job I think you'd be well suited to. It's cooling off. Want to go to the bar and get a few drinks before we discuss it?", she asked.

"You have to leave early tomorrow to meet Hawk don't you? So let's just stay in and go to bed early. Besides I want to know what kind of job you want me to do.", he said curiously.

"All right.", she grinned. "Then how about some whiskey and colas? I've got plenty in the cooler upstairs. We'll discuss the options."

"Sure, you get the whisky and I'll go get some colas out.", he said heading for the stairs.

Daniel had changed into just his underwear and was sitting in the chair. Calli had on only her underwear to combat the heat, sitting on the floor at his feet. After a few whiskeys they were laughing together. Daniel smiled down at her. They were a little drunk. "Let's go up now", he said, holding out his hand and standing up. Calli took his hand and let him draw her to her feet.

He pulled her against him and started to kiss her. "No", Calli pulled back. "Not yet." She pushed at him gently. "I don't want you to make love to me, I want to make love to you. I don't mean to you, I mean for you. You'll always be in control. You can always say no."

She lifted her hands and lightly stroked his face. He leaned toward her. "Shhh.",she said. "Not yet." She watched her hands move down, across his shoulders, trail across his chest as she moved around behind him. His breath quickened but he didn't move. Her fingers traced the scars on his back. "Do you want to tell me about these?", she asked softly. He drew a deep breath.

"I was fifteen.", he said. "I didn't want to do what the client wanted. I had been submitting for 3 years to things you can't even imagine and I just couldn't take it anymore. He was bigger and stronger. A lot bigger and stronger. He whipped me. I thought I would die. I wanted to die. I wanted him to kill me. The masters were pretty pissed off he scarred one of their top studs. He paid through the nose for it but the masters weren't going to let me get away with it. They locked me in this small room with a little window. Then they dragged my sister into the next room. I had to watch, I had to listen, while a master raped her. He was brutal. She fought and cried and begged. I heard her screaming and I couldn't do anything. I was in such pain, physical, mental, it seared my soul. They left her there, torn and crying, and told me if I ever disobeyed again they would sell me to the Pitt and she would take my place. If I behaved they would let her alone. I never disobeyed again. I knew I couldn't die or they would hurt her. So I learned to go to another place. I could dissociate myself from whatever my body was forced to do."

She let her hands go around him, leaning into his back. He could feel her tears, sliding down the old wounds, and somehow they felt cleansing, healing. "I'm so sorry, Daniel. I wish I had known. I wish we had found you when you were children and spared you the pain. But we didn't. We couldn't change your path. But maybe you can change your path now. You can learn to feel your body again, to take pleasure in your body. You have a wonderful body, it's strong and agile and attractive. Feel it, Daniel. Feel me. I want to give you pleasure." She brushed the tears from her face.

She slid back around to his front, her hands never leaving his body. She slowly backed up, trailing her hands down his arms, taking his hands in hers. She backed up, leading him up the stairs to her bed. She turned him and gently pushed him backwards until he was lying on the bed. She lowered herself on to him, her lips meeting his, a gentle, persuasive kiss, undemanding. He put his hands on her arms. "Shhh, relax, for you, remember?", she murmured."What I do is because I want to. I want you to enjoy your body. Anything you don't want, say no and I'll stop. Just trust me."

He let his hands fall beside him. She moved down, licking his chest, nibbling and kissing, her fingers caressing him, leaving trails of fire along his body, over his thighs, her body sliding against him. He concentrated on not slipping into automatic, on feeling the sensations she brought him. As her lips closed over him he stiffened slightly. She hesitated but he didn't say no so she continued. He grasped the blankets, his body trembling. He could feel, feel pleasure, he just had to keep back the darkness, had to let go…., his hips bucked against her…he gasped, arching, his body reacting to her ministrations, pleasure washing through him.

He slowly relaxed, coming back to himself as Calli slid from the bed. He heard her in the bathroom, and soon she returned crawling in beside him.

"I brushed my teeth.", she smiled, snuggling into him. "Some men don't like the smell of themselves on their woman's breath."

He turned to take her into his arms. "Calli, let me…", he started.

"Shhhhh." She placed her finger on his lips. "I don't think we're ready yet. It's time to sleep now." He held her lightly. She fell asleep quickly but he lay awake for some time. She had said she was his woman, he thought. Not that he belonged to her but she belonged to him. He listened to the thrum of late night insects and the chirrup of the frogs in the radiated pond surrounding the bomb as he contemplated this thought.

When he woke the next morning she was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7-Dancing With Desire

The silver haired girl stood in the doorway of the Black Stone taking in the scene with storm gray eyes.

"Hey, Joanna, over here", a young voice called. She smiled and headed for the table where her friend Brenda was already consuming a beer.

"Hey, Brenda", she greeted the young woman.

"Where ya been girl?", Brenda asked, waving over a waitress to order more beer. Joanna plunked her caps on the table.

"You know how it is when you live on a farm. Things come up. Man, I can't wait to get away from that place. I was thinking of moving into town and looking for a job.", she said.

Brenda shook her head. "It's not all it's cracked up to be, friend. It sounds like you got it good at home with Mom and Dad and it's not like they lock you up. Say, how do you keep your roots from showing, anyway? Seems like mine's always needing done."

Joanna grinned. "I have naturally light hair and keeping the pink's no problem. I work outside a lot too so the sun helps lighten my hair and tan my skin."

Brenda sighed. "Lucky you. Keeping this look is a lot of work."

Joanna looked toward the bar and arched an eyebrow. "Wow, who's the hunk at the bar? I don't think I've seen him in here before."

Brenda glanced over where she was looking. "Hold down, girl. I think that blonde he's talking to is probably more his style.", she said warningly.

"You think?", Joanna smiled, deciding she didn't need to tell Brenda the classy looking blonde was a highly paid hooker from the brothel down a few blocks. "Maybe I'll ask him to dance."

"Maybe you won't. That man's trouble with a capital T. You better stick with having some beers and some fun.", Brenda said firmly.

"Sure", Joanna agreed, taking a swig of her beer and watching him move onto the dance floor with the blonde as the band struck up a tune. He moved with the grace of a mountain cat. They did look good together, the tall muscular dark man and the slim willowy light haired woman. They seemed at ease together.

A young man asked her to dance and she spent an energetic space of time with him. She watched Daniel dance with one woman after another. Her friend Brenda went off to dance with a boy she knew, and suddenly there he was standing by her table. She smiled up at him. He held out his hand and without a word she took it. He swung her onto the dance floor. He was an excellent dancer. Of course, she should have known he would be trained to dance. His clients would expect it.

The night flew by. Joanna enjoyed dancing with him. When they played slow ballads she melted against him, enjoying the feel of his strong body against her. They sat at her table, laughing and joking with Brenda and her young man. It was late when Joanna rose, saying "Gotta go, guys. Got things to do tomorrow."

"I'll see you home." Daniel said, getting up with her.

She pushed him back down. "No, but I'll see you next week if you're here." She strode from the bar. He watched her go, puzzled.

He rode back to the house in Megaton but it was dark. He let himself in with his key. He could tell Hawk was in his room as he slipped past. He slid into bed next to Calli. Her long gown rustled softly as she turned over and put her arms around him.

"Calli..", he murmured.

"Sleep well, Daniel", she sighed. He stroked her lightly. She snuggled into him and fell asleep.

The next morning he went home. He would meet her again at the bar the next week. For the next few weeks they met to dance though she always left alone. She didn't go to her house in Megaton every week and she didn't come to his place except once to drop off the payment she owed him for a job he did for her. When they did spend the night together she only let him hold her and she didn't touch him in a sexual manner, only in a caring way. His mind kept going back to what she had done, how she had felt, and he found he wanted to touch her more, he wanted her more. Only on the dance floor did she let her desire show. Friday night was their time.

After several fast and fun dances the band struck up a slow love ballad. He pulled her close, moving slowly and sensuously against her. Gradually he quit moving. He leaned down, kissing her deeply in the middle of the dance floor.

"I want to make love to you, Calli", he whispered in her ear. "It's been 6 weeks. How long are you going to punish me?" She clung to him as though she needed the support.

"I'm not punishing you, Daniel.", she murmured. "I'm afraid of you. You're much too good. I can't tell if you're pretending. I don't want to make that mistake again. How can I tell? How can I know if you're pretending?"

"Maybe you can't. Maybe you just have to accept that and trust me", he said quietly. She gave a small gasp, drawing back, staring down, biting her lip. If she expected him to trust her, maybe she needed to trust him in turn. She looked up, stared into his eyes.

"All right, I will. Fetch your horse and Joanna will meet you out front.", she said.

He grinned, stepping back, still holding her hands. He lifted them to his lips and kissed them with a slight bow. He turned and left the building.

Joanna went back to her table, her eyes slightly glazed.

"What was that all about, Joanna?", Brenda demanded. "I thought he was going to swallow your face out there. You're not falling for that man are you?"

Joanna blinked at her. "I'm going with him. I'll see you next week if I'm free."

"JoJo, please be careful. You don't know what you're getting into.", Brenda said seriously. Joanna raised her sparkling eyes and smiled at her friend.

"That's what makes it exciting.", she declared. She stood up to leave and caught a glimpse of the tall blonde woman watching her from the bar. She had noticed Daniel dancing with her or talking to her on some occasions when she arrived. She would make a point of finding out more about this woman and her relationship with the Highwayman. The blonde had turned away and seemed to be in deep conversation with a skinny, unpleasant looking man.

Brenda stood outside with her friend and watched Daniel ride up. He slipped a foot from a stirrup and reached down to swing Joanna up behind him.

"You take care JoJo.", she said. "And you", she addressed Daniel. "You better take care of her, you hear?" He tipped his hat and gave her a charming smile.

"I'll take very good care of her, Brenda. You have a good night now." She watched them trot off into the darkness before returning to the bar and her young man. It was still early.

Calli held onto him tightly as they trotted through the countryside, not because she had to but because she enjoyed the feel of his rippling muscles.

"That was fun.", she said lightly. "Where are we going?"

"I rented a house on the edge of town. It has a solid shed I can leave Ringler in out of sight and it's a lot closer than your place.", he informed her.

"You rented a place, huh? You must have been pretty sure I'd go with you tonight.", she said.

He shook his head. "I rented it weeks ago. I just kept hoping we'd use it, Calli."

Calli left Daniel to take care of his horse and went into the house. It didn't take him long to unsaddle and settle the animal and make sure it was comfortable since he had prepared the shed before hand with food and water and plenty of soft straw.

He walked into the front door and glanced down at the boots left in disarray in the entrance. He locked the door and discarded his own boots. He headed up the stairs toward the bedroom. On the second stair was her shirt. On the fourth was her skirt. He picked them up, following the clothing trail, retrieving her stockings, bra, underwear. He had seen Calli naked many times, held her unclothed form against him as they slept. So why was he finding it exciting, imagining her removing her clothing, picturing her naked in his bed?

He opened the closed door to the bedroom and stared. Calli was lying on the bed, propped on one arm, the sheet drawn up over her breasts, the single low light glinting off her bare arms. She smiled invitingly at him and lifted the sheet, revealing her long, slender form, nodding inquiringly at the empty space beside her. He dropped the clothing onto the floor and moved toward her, discarding his own clothing as he went. He slid into the bed beside her, shoving the sheet onto the floor. She wrapped herself around him. He crushed her against him, kissing her deeply, hungrily. Her hands slid sensuously over him, weaving little trails of pleasure over his body.

Calli moaned, straining against time he stayed with her, not letting himself go away, concentrating on feeling her, reacting to her trembling and her sounds of pleasure, feeling his own sensations. She moaned, her body writhing in his grasp, meeting his rhythm, begging for more until he felt her arch against him, clutching him, her body tightening around him sending him into waves of orgasmic ecstasy.

Calli lay against him, humming almost inaudibly. He could feel the vibration against his chest. She seemed very satisfied. She stopped humming and looked up at him.

"Are you all right?", she asked worriedly. "Did you…. go away?"

He smiled down at her. "No, I didn't. It was good, Calli." He gently stroked her face. She sighed, snuggling down against him.

"I'm glad. You're such a great lover. I want it to be good for you too." He pulled her close against him and fell into a contented slumber.

They stayed another night but they both had work to do. He agreed to meet her the next Friday at the rented house. It was much closer to the city than either of their homes.

xx

They came into the bar together riding double on Ringler. They rode up to the door so he could let Joanna off before going to stable the horse. Brenda was waiting. She rushed up to them.

"Wait!", she said. "Listen, Daniel. Right after you guys left last week a guy came into the bar. He was asking about you. The bartender told him about how you've been making up with Joanna and I was JoJo's friend so he came over to talk to me. Wanted to know how well I knew you and if I knew how he could find you."

Dan frowned down at her. "Do you know who he is or why he's looking for me?", he asked.

"No, he didn't say what he wanted. He said his name is Scott Halliday and if I saw you to tell you he wanted to talk to you.", she said worriedly.

Daniel felt Calli stiffen slightly behind him, her arms tightening around him, before relaxing again.

"I didn't like the way he looked. I thought I'd better warn you.", Brenda said.

"Did he find out I left with Daniel last week?", Joanna asked.

"I imagine so.", Brenda replied. "He talked to quite a few people and it did make a stir when you left together. A lot of the boys weren't too happy about it."

"So he knows I'm seeing Joanna. Does he know where she lives?", Daniel asked.

Brenda looked at him. "No one knows where she lives except it's a farm outside town. There're lots of farms. She's never even told me!", she said, looking pointedly at Joanna.

"Well, you've never actually asked.", Joanna said. "I don't feel very good about this. I don't think I want to stay tonight."

Daniel agreed. "You're right. I don't know this Scott but I haven't exactly been making friends all over the wasteland. I don't want to involve JoJo in anything. Thanks for the warning Brenda." He flashed her a big grin.

Brenda shook her head as she watched them ride off. Joanna was so lucky to have such a man, she thought, he was not only charming he must be rich too, to have a horse and dress so well.

They rode in silence to the rented house. Calli slid from the saddle and walked with him to the shed to put up Ringler.

"He's not after you, you know.", she said.

"I figured. Do you want to tell me about it?", he asked. She sighed.

"There's not much to tell.", she said slowly. "His brother was part of an Enclave garrison I destroyed and he happened to be one of the ones that died. Scott's hunted me ever since. He wants revenge for his brother's death."

"I see. So why don't you just kill him?", he asked curiously. Calli was silent for a moment.

"You remember I said my husband was dead?", she said, frowning. "It was the Enclave that killed him. I destroyed that garrison trying to save him. Scott's brother, he didn't have anything to do with my husband's death, he was just a soldier doing his duty. He had a family and now Scott is the only one left to take care of that family. I don't think it would be right to kill him for seeking vengeance."

Daniel leaned back against the wall, arms crossed, and studied the small woman as she brushed the horse. It seemed to calm her. "I guess that makes a crazy kind of sense.", he admitted reluctantly. "But I don't think we should go dancing at the Black Stone anymore."

"I don't know", Calli said slowly. "He doesn't know what I look like. Not anymore than anyone else anyway, so he wouldn't know it was me. Maybe I should go back alone and find out what he wants with you."

Daniel wasn't pleased with this even though he was well aware Calli could take care of herself. Hell, she could probably take care of him if it came to a fire fight. It wasn't likely she would ask for his agreement anyway. She certainly added a certain spice to a man's life. He flashed her a big grin, utilizing his best weapons.

"How about we put on some music and dance here tonight? All alone, a bottle or two of wine, some low light." He smiled seductively, exuding sexuality. "What do you say?", he murmured.

She eyed him suspiciously, but what the hell. Scott could wait.


	8. Chapter 8- Death of a Ranger

Part Two: Murder in the Wasteland

 _Murder in the wasteland. In a land where justice is the gun and there is little law, does the term 'murder' even have validity_? Calli wondered as she surveyed the scene where the young Ranger had died. It was Hardin who had told her of the death. He was trying to enlist her aid in tracking the Highwayman. Calli frowned as she studied the scene. She had been with Daniel for over a year now and felt she knew him pretty well. She couldn't believe he would kill the girl, but the Rangers did believe it. If the Rangers found him there wouldn't be any trial or imprisonment; he'd be killed on the spot. She had to find out what had really happened here.

The Rangers had never tried to capture the Highwayman before because he had served a purpose for them. Other than his flamboyant presence no other bandits frequented this part of the well-travelled route. They suspected it was due to the few but prominent graves dotting the side of the road. Although not a killer at heart he was proficient and intelligent, and would defend his hunting grounds from more violent predators. Now it seemed he had crossed the line by killing one of them. The Rangers would go all out to find him.

The scene had been trampled by the Rangers who had come for the girl's body yesterday, so there wasn't much she could learn from it. She broadened her search around the area making note of each footprint, each animal track, each blood spot, any signs that could help her decipher what had happened. She took several pictures with a camera she had purchased from a merchant. Finally she went back to where Hardin was patiently waiting with the horses.

"The scene's pretty disturbed. I'm afraid I can't tell much from it. I'm going to need to talk to the guard and boyfriend, and I'll want to examine the body.", she said. "Do you still have it?"

Hardin nodded. "I have to go over to Tennpenny to interview the guard and I haven't got to talk to Jerrod myself yet.", he said. "He wasn't back from DC; he said he was going looking for the Highwayman. I'll have him stay in Megaton when he comes back. Zena was his girlfriend. We figured you'd want to see her so we've been keeping her in the meat locker."

Calli sighed. Of course Jerrod was looking for vengeance. Still she needed to talk to him. The second hand information she had gotten from Hardin was that a guard had come on the Highwayman bending over the girl. She needed to interview him to and find out exactly what he saw. But right now she had something even more important to do.

"Fine", she agreed. "See if you can find him. It's not likely he's going to find the Highwayman, you know that. After all it's been almost three days. In the meantime I'll see what I can do about finding the Highwayman."

"Listen, Calli,", he said. "We can't let this go or everyone in the wasteland will feel they can take potshots at Rangers. We really need to find this man."

"I won't let this go. I will find him.", she said firmly. Hardin looked at her suspiciously. The Highwayman had never killed any traveler to their knowledge and few complaints had been made against him, so the Rangers had expended little effort in trying to capture him, but no one could rob travelers for several years in the wasteland without drawing Calli's attention. She would know something about him. If she said she would find him then that was what she intended to do but he wasn't so sure she intended to help them find him.

She had to be careful after leaving the Rangers to make sure she wasn't being followed. The way to Daniel's home was a well-guarded secret and the path was well disguised. She dismounted to study the ground at some points. The occasional old blood spot made her sure Daniel had been hurt, but one appeared fresh and this worried her.

The approach to the house was empty and quiet. There was no sign of Ringler in the small valley. She called out softly to warn Dan she was there before using her key to open the door and slip inside. The small house had the quiet feel of a deserted building. She hastened to the bedroom.

The smears of blood and pus on the sheets were fairly fresh. He couldn't have been gone more than a few hours. She didn't like the looks of it. He must have taken a wound and it was now badly infected. He was in trouble.

A quick search of the house told her that none of his valuable items were missing. The cap pouch and his favorite Combat Rifle were gone but all the spare weapons and the statue he had taken from her house were still in their places. The jewelry some of his admiring victims had bestowed on him was still neatly stored in the box in his dresser and his armor lay in a heap by the bed as though he had undressed with some difficulty. She checked it carefully and frowned at the blood stained bullet hole in the upper pants leg.

He must have taken only the items he absolutely needed. Either he was planning on returning or he was too sick to concern himself with material items.

He was going to need someone he trusted to help him. He wouldn't go to the house in Megaton, ensconced as it was in the midst of the Ranger training camp, and he couldn't be sure she would be there anyway. He would have no way of finding her. He wouldn't endanger his sister by going to her. There was only one other person that he would trust.

Calli left a radio message for Hawk at his home to meet her in the side alley of the old hotel in the middle of the city. It was a well-known brothel and the one she used when she needed her privacy. She knew many of the whores and the layout of the hotel. Hawk would have to bring the bike to make it there by the time she needed him. He would be carrying the two-way radio so he could communicate with her Pip-boy when he was in range.

The Rangers didn't trust her and would likely be watching her so she would have to be careful. She left her horse stabled behind the Black Stone and went in. In her unique gear she was well known in the bar. If anyone had ever guessed Joanna was her alter ego they had never voiced the suspicion.

The bar was buzzing with the news of the young Ranger's death and the search for the Highwayman. The Rangers were offering a reward for any information that would lead to the identity and/or capture of the notorious outlaw. The DJ on the radio had been having a field day with the news.

After a couple beers she went down the hall toward the restroom. The crowds were coming in and the bar was busy. She wasn't even the most unusual patron. Anyone and everyone came to the Black Stone and were tolerated as long as they behaved themselves. Enclave and Brotherhood glowered at each other across the room, a couple of raiders got a little loud in a corner, but the giant, armed bouncers kept the peace inside the building. More than one patron had left the building feet first.

As she walked through the building she noted a couple of Calli wanna-be's. She did worry about these women as she had many enemies and they could get themselves killed with their disguises, as these were wearing cheap, non-protective copies of her distinctive armor. Tonight she was grateful to them as it would make it harder to prove she wasn't drinking in the bar all evening.

Calli slipped out the back door. The Rangers would be aware by now that Hawk was heading toward the city and would likely assume he would meet her there as it was one of their favorite rendezvous spots. They would note her golden stallion in his usual stall and assume she was waiting for her partner in the building. She looked around carefully before making her way down the dark alleys toward the hotel. She moved like a silent shadow against the dark night. No one saw her go into the back door of the old building.

She made no sound and met no one as she made her way to the third floor. She had come directly and openly to the city so she had made good time. Daniel would have to be furtive and wary. He probably hadn't made it yet. She shoved open the door and stepped into the small room.

The blonde woman sitting at a dresser turned, startled at her abrupt entrance. "I wasn't told I was getting a client.", she said.

"I'm not a client.", Calli replied. "Do you know who I am?"

"Well, I know who you look like. How am I supposed to know if you're who you are?" She turned back to the mirror, picking up a kerchief to pat her face as though her only concern was making sure her makeup was perfect.

Calli considered this statement. She wasn't one of the whores she had a deal with and she didn't know the woman except by reputation.

"I know who you are, Kandy.", Calli said. "Have the Rangers been to see you yet?"

She didn't miss the sudden flicker in the girls eyes before she replied smoothly, "No, why would they? What would they want with me?", she asked, rising to face her.

Just then the door opened again and Daniel stepped into the room. Kandy didn't seem to be surprised to see him though he was obviously surprised to see Calli.

"Calli!", he exclaimed, looking between her and Kandy. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to save your life. You know the Rangers are after you, don't you?", she asked.

He stared at her intently. "Listen, I didn't do it. You do believe me, don't you?"

Calli nodded. "If I didn't I wouldn't be here. I have a plan to get you out of here."

"How did you know I'd be here?", he asked tightly. She could see he was sweating and having a hard time standing. He was favoring his right leg, and she could see the stains of blood and fluid on the outside of his jeans. He hadn't tried to get into his armor and was wearing only a heavy leather jacket. It wouldn't be much protection in a fight.

"Where else would you go? You wouldn't know where I was and you need help. Who else would you turn to but your friend Kandy? You were slaves together, weren't you?", she asked quietly.

The both stared at her for a moment. How had she known that?

"Come on, you think my contacts here wouldn't tell me when you visit Kandy? I didn't think you were hiring her services!" Calli said impatiently. A sudden signal caught her attention. She snapped open her Pip-boy. "It's Hawk. The Rangers are converging on this place. How would they know you're here? I thought you took care to hide your friendship with Kandy." She looked a question at the Highwayman.

"I thought so too.", he said, his brow furrowed.

She frowned, moving over to the window where Kandy was leaning against the sill watching them. "Maybe someone saw you come into the hotel", she said distractedly, leaning out the window just as Kandy turned and tried to lean out at the same time. Calli bumped into her causing her to drop the kerchief she was still holding. Kandy drew back, glaring at the smaller woman as her kerchief fluttered to the ground below.

"Sorry.", Calli muttered absently as she studied the grounds. She could see the shadows of men moving toward the front of the old hotel.

"The Rangers are here. Daniel, we have to go now. Come on.", she said, heading for the door. "Kandy, try to stall them as long as you can."

"Dan, are you going to let this woman tell us what to do?", she asked tightly. "What if she turns you over to the Rangers?"

"Listen, Kandy, Calli would never do that. She knows what she's doing. Do this for me?", he asked persuasively.

Kandy hesitated. "All right, if that's what you want. Just be careful, okay?", she said, her voice tight with emotion, holding onto his forearm. He flashed her a strained smile, placing his hand briefly over hers.

"Thanks, Kandy. I'll try to get in touch if I can."

She nodded as he turned and followed the small warrior from the room.

Calli slipped down the hall and into an empty room as they heard the Rangers pounding up the stairwell. She hurried to the window. Hopefully Kandy could stall them or if not they would probably think they had taken the back stairs down to the back alley or up to the roof.

She opened the window and peered out. This side alley, with no entrance to the hotel, was empty. They were on the 3rd floor, too far to jump. The Rangers had too few men to cover this side. She pulled a rope from her pack and quickly affixed it to the bedstead.

"Can you make it down?", she asked, indicating the rope.

He straightened, taking the rope grimly and running it between his legs.

"Yes.", he grunted, trying to hide his shaking from her. Sweat beaded his forehead and upper lip. His leg could barely hold his weight so it was good it would be his arms that would take the brunt of the descent.

"Then go", she hissed. "I'll keep them off if they come in here. Hawk's down there; he'll take you to a safe place. What did you do with Ringler?"

"I left him in that shed over on West. The one we used before.", he said, hesitating by the window.

Calli flashed him a quick smile. "I'll take care of him. Hawk knows what to do. He'll take care of that wound as soon as you're safe. I'll join you as soon as I can. We'll figure this out in the morning." He grimaced, clutching the rope, and went out the window.

Calli watched the door until she felt the rope go slack. She glanced out the window at the huge bike sitting silently in the dark shadows in the alley, the occupants waiting for a distraction. There was no shout of alarm so they weren't spotted yet. The Rangers were probably watching the front and back doors, not the side alley. There weren't enough of them to cover everything and they wouldn't think it necessary to watch this empty alley. With enough distraction they could slip away unseen on the silent running machine.

Good. She undid the rope and quickly stuffed it in her pack. Closing the window she hastened to the door and peered out. The door down the hall was open but the Ranger in the doorway wasn't looking her way. Time for that distraction, she thought.

She moved quietly out of the room, carefully closing the door so it wouldn't make any noise, and into the door at the end of the hall. She let this door close more loudly. She headed up the stairwell to the roof, not muffling her footfalls.

The Ranger heard the door close and whirled to the hall. "They're in the stairwell.", he shouted. They hastened toward the stairwell as Calli had hoped. She was going to lead them on a merry chase across roofs and down alleys before claiming Ringler from where the Highwayman had left him and heading for the safehouse.


	9. Chapter 9- The Highwayman's Story

The Highwayman was lying on the couch, checking the time nervously. "We've been here four hours. Shouldn't Calli be here by now?", he asked. Hawk looked up from the book he was reading. He had removed the bullet, cleaned out the infected wound and given the sick man antibiotics for the infection and med-x for the pain. He was still feverish but at least he wasn't delirious yet.

"She'll be here when she can. Calli knows what she's doing", he said calmly.

Daniel cast him a doubtful glance. "You're not even a little worried?", he asked.

"Not really." Hawk went back to his book. "She's playing with the Rangers. She'll be here when she gets here." Daniel shook his head. He didn't really understand this pair.

Calli entered the safe house a half hour later. She seemed in high spirits. "Hey, Hawk, Daniel", she greeted them. Hawk smiled at her. It wasn't a really pretty sight on the ugly super mutant's face but it seemed to please Calli.

"Have fun?", he asked.

"Yes, I did. They're good. It took a while to lose them. Hardin's gonna be so pissed at me", she grinned. "Hey, Hawk, could you pick up Storm for me tomorrow? He's in the stable behind the Black Stone."

Hawk rose. "Sure. If you don't mind, I'm just going to my room now", he said, taking his book and heading down the hall.

"Night, Hawk", she said and turned to the Highwayman.

"How are you feeling, Daniel?", she asked solicitously, going over to him. She carefully removed the bandage Hawk had placed on the wounded thigh.

"It looks like Hawk did a good job", she said approvingly. "I hope he didn't hurt you too much."

"No, he was very gentle", Dan grunted, as she re-bandaged the wound.

"Do you want me to help you to the guest room or would you rather stay on the couch tonight?", Calli asked.

"I'd rather stay with you", he objected.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You still have a fever. I'll keep an eye on you, don't worry", she said.

She pulled a bottle of whiskey from a shelf. "Come on", she said. "I'll help you to your room."

Daniel leaned over his breakfast, not particularly interested in eating it, watching Calli cheerfully wolf down her food. The fever had broken during the night but he still didn't have much of an appetite. The whiskey hadn't helped with that though it had helped him sleep.

"Drink that", she said, pointing at the bluish liquid in his glass. "It'll make you feel better."

He glanced at it suspiciously. "Isn't that the same stuff you gave me after you drugged me?", he asked.

She grinned widely. "Yep. It's a mixture of herbs that helps with hangovers of most kinds but it also has some healing and analgesic properties."

He picked it up and gulped the sweet liquid. At least it tasted good.

Hawk left right after breakfast and they were alone in the living room of the safe house. Daniel sat on a couch that, with an arm chair on each side, formed a half circle facing an unused fireplace.

"All right,", Calli said, settling into a comfortable chair. "We're safe here but you can't leave until we decide what to do. Eventually the Rangers would find you. Daniel, I need to know what happened out there. Just tell me everything."

"I saw a pony cart coming down the road from my point on the mountain. It looked like the machinist's granddaughter looking for some fun. Anyway I had just gotten there so I didn't know who had passed before that. I decided I may as well play along and make a few caps so I headed down the path toward my hiding place. I left Ringler in a stand of trees like I always do since he's too big to hide along the path and I don't want anyone to know I have him anyway. I was almost there when I heard the girl scream. I ran toward the scream as fast as I could but I was too late. The girl was lying in the road.

When I checked her she was already dead. That's when someone took a shot at me so I just ran off as fast as I could. I guess I wasn't fast enough because he gave chase and managed to get a bullet in my leg, but I made it to Ringler before he could get another in me and got out of there. There wasn't anything I could do for the girl and I knew the guard on the pony cart would take care of her."

"So the girl was dead when you got to her. Why did you remove the knife then?", she asked.

Daniel looked surprised. "I didn't. She wasn't breathing and didn't have a heartbeat. Besides I know better than to remove a knife before you figure out how much damage its doing. Removing it can hasten death."

"So the pony cart guard chased you. Did you see anyone else?", she asked.

Daniel frowned, thinking, then shook his head. "I don't remember seeing anyone. The guard was shooting at me so I wasn't really looking around. As soon as I got back to Ringler I just took off. He shouldn't have been chasing me anyway. He should have been trying to help the girl.", he added in an aggrieved tone.

Calli shrugged. "Why would he care about a strange girl? If he could capture the Highwayman his reputation would be made. Can't arrest him for that, though I'd like to. Anyway, can you think of anyone that would want to frame you for this murder?"

Daniel shook his head, mystified. "Murder? If she wasn't important to the Rangers, it wouldn't even be considered murder. Just another death in the wasteland. Why would someone go to so much trouble to kill the Ranger anyway? According to the radio she was just an initiate."

Calli nodded. "I think that's what I need to find out."

"Anyway I wasn't even going to go out since I was sick but I felt a lot better when I got up and I wanted something more substantial than what I had in the house. I wanted meat so I was going out to hunt when I spotted the cart", he said. "So how could anyone set it up to frame me?"

Calli looked at him sharply. "I didn't know you were ill. You seemed fine when I left you Saturday morning. I would have taken care of you if I knew you were sick."

"I know you would. I started feeling bad that evening. I was still in DC because I wanted to check out some mods for my rifle and visit with Kandy. I was going to stop at a trader's and pick up some staples. I really wanted to get a good wine and make a nice meal to celebrate our first year together this Friday. I even had two dishes of the strawberries frozen in cream I got just for it.", he grinned weakly. "But by then I was getting really sick", he said, his grin fading, "and decided I'd just better go straight home."

"Oh, Daniel", Calli exclaimed, touched. "That would have been so special. But, really, we need to come up with a way for you to get in touch with me if you need help.", she said fervently. "Maybe I can get you a radio." He merely shrugged.

"So you went out on Sunday", she summed up, getting back on the subject. "Because you were out of meat and since you felt better you wanted more than vegetables."

"That's right.", he agreed. "About all I had left in the house was some canned goods and vegetables from the garden so I figured I'd just get me a rabbit or squirrel. They're pretty plentiful."

"If you were going out to hunt, I assume you had your hunting knife on you. Do you have it with you?", she asked.

He shook his head. "I left it behind with all my other weapons. All I have is my rifle and combat knife."

"Did you have any other knives on you when you found the girl?", she asked.

"Only my combat knife. It's still in its scabbard where it always is. I expect you'll want to look at it", he said tightly.

"Yes, I will. Listen, Daniel, I believe you but I have to look at every detail if I'm to help you.", she said.

He sighed. "I know.", he said heavily, running a hand agitatedly through his hair.

"Can you think of anything that might help? Anything at all?", she asked.

He frowned, thinking. "Before I came into town that Friday to meet you, I did notice some sign someone else might be in the area. Every once in a while some other bandit thinks they might set up shop along my route. I'm usually pretty forceful in discouraging competition, especially if I think they might get violent with my 'clients'. I was going to do a thorough check when I got back from DC. Do you think that could be relevant?"

Calli nodded. "Could be. I'll check it out at the first opportunity. About your 'clients', how many of them do you think know who you are? That disguise you wear isn't exactly all concealing and you do frequent places where they like to go, like the Black Stone and Tennpennys."

Daniel laughed. "Oh, some of them have guessed, I expect, but as long as I wear the Highwayman's outfit, they can't be sure. Daniel could just look a lot like the Highwayman, you know. Anyway, it seems like they come my way just for the fun of being 'robbed', so I don't think any of them were anxious to have the Highwayman caught. They bring small bags of caps or jewels just to give to me. I've heard they think of it as payment for keeping that area safe from more dangerous bandits. There's one older widow in particular that does seem to like the attention. It's really the guards that are the problem. Most of the ones that have been with the girls for some time don't even bother to object but the one with Lorraine was new. I've never seen him before."

"Of course, I'm sure you know many of them socially when you're being a rich young man.", Calli said. "And I am one of those rich old women."

"No, don't", he said earnestly, leaning forward and taking her hands. "You're no way like them. I came to your house because I couldn't stand the thought that I had hurt you. I never want to hurt you, Calli. I've done my best to make you happy."

Calli sighed, leaning into him. "I am happy when I'm with you", she murmured, closing her eyes.

xx

It was after dark before Calli left the safe house and saddled Ringler for the ride across the wasteland. The Highwayman would be safe here for the time being. No one else knew about this place hidden in the face of a mountain. Hawk had already radioed her that he had reclaimed Storm and left him at the stables in Megaton. Hardin had accosted him but in spite of his suspicions he couldn't be sure he had helped the Highwayman escape. He asked Hawk to let Calli know he wanted to see her. She grinned to herself. She bet he did.

She rode straight to her hidden city of Arhome where she left Ringler in the care of her step son Brad. She slept a few hours in her home by the river before loading her pack and heading back into the wasteland. She was taking her bike so she could be in Megaton by mid-morning.

Calli dropped her pack in her home in Megaton before going to the Ranger's office. "Hey, Hardin", she greeted him as she came in. He looked up from the paper he was perusing and leaned back to study her.

"I heard you were in DC night before last when the Highwayman managed to evade capture. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?", he asked dryly.

"Now what makes you think that?", she asked, lowering herself into a chair and smiling at him even though he couldn't see it since she didn't remove her helmet.

"I was informed that a whore there was visited by the Highwayman and someone dressed like you. She helped him to get out before the Rangers could get him", he responded, watching her.

"Well, now, a lot of women like to dress like me", she pointed out. "As it happens I was in the Black Stone waiting for Hawk. We had some business to take care of so I left Storm there overnight."

Hardin eyed her suspiciously. "And did you take care of your business?", he asked dryly.

"Yes, we did. How did the Rangers know the Highwayman was in the hotel?", she asked.

"The DC Rangers had an anonymous tip", he said smoothly.

Calli eyed him suspiciously but didn't push it.

"Calli", Hardin said. "The Highwayman has been identified as Daniel Gordon. I know you do business with him and he's stayed in your house a number of times. Did you know he was the Highwayman?"

"Has there been an autopsy on the body?", Calli asked, ignoring the question.

Hardin shook his head at the abrupt change of subject. "You're not going to tell me, are you?", he asked.

"You only have an anonymous informer's word", Calli said. "Are you going to arrest a good man on that?"

"Then where is he?", Hardin countered. "I'd like to talk to him."

"He's doing a job for me and might be gone for some time. I'll let him know you want to talk to him the next time I see him. Now about the autopsy, has it been done?", she asked calmly.

Hardin sighed. There was no point in pressing her as she obviously wasn't going to give Daniel up. "Why would we do that? She was knifed, you can see that without cutting her up", he said. "We kept her for you to examine but I didn't know you wanted an autopsy."

"You never know what you'll find", Calli said. "Can I get permission to do it?"

"She didn't have any family so I don't see why not", he shrugged. "She's still over in the meat locker. Just let me know when you're done so we can bury her."

"Okay", she said. "Did you get to interview the guard?"

"Yeah. Here's a copy of the file", he said, pushing over the papers he had been studying. Calli perused them carefully and handed them back to Hardin.

"What about the girl?", she asked.

"She didn't have anything useful to say", he shrugged, shuffling through the forms and pulling out a single paper. He handed it over. She read it quickly. The young woman had stayed in the enclosed cart, with her curtains drawn. She had seemed most aggrieved about the fact her guard had run off after the Highwayman and left her alone for those minutes.

Calli handed it back without comment.

"I was wondering if you have heard of any bandit activity in the Highwayman's territory that might not have been attributed to him", she asked.

"If you're thinking of pinning this on someone else, that's just reaching, Calli. Don't forget the guard saw him. But there have been some complaints since the Highwayman's been gone. A traveler was found on the route by a trader. He'd been shot and robbed. We're checking it out", he said.

"Okay. If you don't have any more questions for me I'd like to talk to Jerrod", she said.

"You'll probably find him up at the bar later. Right now he should be at work at the general store", he replied, dismissing her.


	10. Chapter 10- Begin at the Beginning

"So, Jerrod, Zena was your girl friend?", Calli asked the thin young man sitting across the table from her in the corner of the bar. He seemed to be the cocky type, not intimidated by her unique helmet or reputation.

He fumbled with a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out, not asking if she minded if he smoked. He lit it and took a big pull, then exhaled the smoke at her, showing teeth already yellowed by the habit. He squinted his pale blue eyes, obviously deciding how much he should tell her. She furrowed her brow as she studied him. She was sure she had seen him somewhere before, but couldn't quite place him. Unpleasant young men weren't exactly rare in the wasteland.

"Yeah, we've been living together a few weeks now. She was a good kid", he said finally. "She didn't deserve to die like that."

"I see. She was a Ranger initiate, right? Do you know why she would be out in the Highwayman's territory?", Calli asked.

"Sure. She figured if she could capture the Highwayman it would make her reputation, ya know? Everyone knows he hunts those roads. I tried to talk her out of it, I told her it was too dangerous, but she wouldn't listen. She just got it in her head. She didn't believe he would hurt her. Damn it, why wouldn't she listen to me?", he demanded angrily, running his hand through his mousy brown hair, making it stand awry.

"So you were in DC just having some fun and she took it in her head to go after the Highwayman. I take it you were probably drinking then. She didn't ask you to go with her?", Calli asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah, sure she did. I told her I didn't want any part of it and she should just forget it. I thought she'd let it go if I said no."

"So you didn't go with her. When did you notice she was gone?"

"Well, I got pretty wasted, ya know?", he said. "I didn't know she'd left until the next day. She said she wasn't well so we went back to the hotel early. I stayed in with her to make sure she was all right. I really thought she'd given up on going after the Highwayman since she wasn't feeling too good but I figured later that was just a ruse. I don't know when she left. I was still asleep when the Rangers came around that afternoon. That's when I found out what had happened."

"So you never left the hotel that night and had no idea Zena had." Calli glanced up from the notes she was making.

"That's right. Look, they said I had to talk to you. Are you going to find this Highwayman, or what?", he demanded.

"Be assured, Jerrod, I'm doing all I can to help the Rangers. If I have any more questions where can I find you?", she asked calmly.

"I help out at the general store. Ask there. Someone usually knows where I am except on my days off. I like to go into DC then", he said sullenly. "Is that all? I have things to do."

"All right, we're done here. Try to stick around", Calli said.

"Yeah." Jerrod blew out more smoke into the hazy room.

She watched him leave before she gathered her notes. She still wanted to get to the safe house tonight to see Daniel but she was tired from the long day and several nights with little sleep. She drummed her fingers on the table absently not really paying much attention to the beer still on the table before her or the hum of the other patrons talking in the bar. This was going to be hard. Maybe she wouldn't be able to prove him innocent, then what? He couldn't stay in the safe house forever.

She had performed the autopsy while she waited for Jerrod to get off work. The measurements of the wound had indicated that the knife had been a standard hunting knife. She knew Daniel had several knives, and one of them was a standard hunting knife, but she didn't think it was his. It must have been a cheap knife since the very tiniest part of the tip had broken off in a rib, and Daniel wouldn't have taken such a poor knife with him if he was going hunting. Also she was sure he was much more proficient than the wound indicated. The knife had entered between ribs, seemingly aimed at the heart, the mark of a person who was not experienced in hunting man or beast. Only the fact that it had managed to cut an artery had caused her to die so quickly.

"Hey, Calli." She looked up and smiled at the ghoul standing over her.

"Hey, Gob, how's business?", she asked.

"Looking up. I heard you were helping Hardin with that problem with the girl", he said as he sat down and put his cola on the table.

"Not really", she sighed. "He just wants me to find the Highwayman for him. He figures I can find him if anyone can."

"Ya, well, I just thought you should know. Zena and Jerrod weren't getting on all that well the last time they were in", he said.

"Oh? When was that?", she asked curiously.

"That would be Friday night. They always went in to DC on Saturday and didn't come back until Sunday night. I couldn't tell what they were arguing about but Zena wasn't very happy. That Jerrod's a piece of work. I don't know what a nice girl like her saw in him", he said.

"Thanks for the information. How's your granddaughter doing?", Calli asked, picking up her beer and settling in. Gob was proud of his granddaughter so this could take a while.

When Calli returned to their house Hawk was there. He looked up as she came in. "We have a problem.", he said without preamble. Calli sighed. When didn't they?

"There's been an attack on Oasis. They repelled them but couldn't determine where they're coming from or how many there are. We need to get up there and find out who's behind it and put a stop to it before they try again. I think someone might have found out what Harold can do and they're trying to get to him. That would explain why he can't 'see' where these attacks are coming from", he said grimly. "They would know to avoid his 'children'. The guards said they just appeared at the gates and tried to force their way in."

"I don't think that's likely but it is worrisome. It's more likely they're using stealth boys or some other technology. The Treeminders aren't helpless but if it's a big enough force and they get to Harold, well, you know how he is. He'll be happy enough with anyone that talks to him and if it gets out that Harold can 'see' through all the plants that grew from his seeds it'll hinder his ability to gather intel for me. Even worse they may kill him if he freaks them out or at the least we'll lose a lot of good people! We have to make sure that doesn't happen. If we leave now and take the bikes we can be there by tomorrow but I'd like to go to the safe house first and make sure Daniel knows why I won't be around for a while", she said.

"I guessed you would. Why don't you stay there tonight and I'll go ahead and see what I can find out", Hawk offered. "You have to be pretty tired. I'll just scout the area and see if I can find their base."

"Okay. I won't worry as much with you there. I'll meet you at the marker tomorrow night", she agreed.

They left together on their motorbikes. The Machinist had outdone himself modifying the prewar vehicles to run on the power cells that made them so much quieter and safer than the original models. Hawk's had been a special challenge to hold his height and weight. While Hawk headed north toward Oasis Calli headed to the safe house.

Calli left the bike in the small cave they had discovered many years ago. It was close enough to the safe house to walk, and it was a Yoa Gui breeding cave, so no one bothered it. Calli petted the nearest bear like creature, always amazed the tufts of hair were so much softer than they looked. The odor of the animals was pervasive but she was used to it and paid it no heed as she rubbed the big male behind the ears and told him what a good boy he was in a soft, calm voice. The dangerous creatures had accepted her and Hawk since their mutation by the GECK. She couldn't bring the Highwayman here though. Acceptance didn't always extend to companions.

The Highwayman was glad to see her but was obviously agitated. "I can't stay here, Calli.", he said after greeting her. "I'm going nuts. I may as well be in a jail."

"If you go out there you won't get the chance to be in a jail. Listen, the Rangers suspect that Daniel Gordon is the Highwayman and have feelers out in every town and bar in the Wasteland. They know what you look like since you've spent so much time in Megaton. They're determined to get you and make an example of you. They can't risk letting the murder of a Ranger go unsolved. They'll kill you, Daniel!", she said earnestly.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Just hide here?", he demanded, waving his hands agitatedly at the room. "Have you found anything that would help clear me?"

"Not yet", she admitted reluctantly. "And now there's trouble up in the North I have to take care of and I could be gone for several days. I'm sorry, Daniel, really. I'm doing my best."

"I know", he sighed. "I'm not blaming you. Come here." He held out his arms and she slid into them. "Maybe it's time I thought about leaving the wasteland. Starting over where no one has ever heard of me", he said softly, resting his chin on her soft hair.

"You want to leave?", she asked hesitantly against his chest.

"I've been thinking about it for a long time", he admitted.

She pulled back to look into his face.

"Where would you go?", she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Anywhere. Maybe just take a pack and head west."

"Don't do anything yet, please, Dan, just give me some time", she pleaded.

"I'm just thinking about it", he said, kissing the top of her head.

She closed her eyes and leaned on him, hugging him to her. She was too tired to think about losing him tonight and she had to leave early the next morning.


	11. Chapter 11- A Time to Move

Calli carefully perused the area as she approached the large boulder she and Hawk had decided on as a marker for whenever they wanted to meet near Oasis. They rarely met inside small towns where it would be easy to track their movements. Hawk was leaning against a tree patiently waiting on her though she would never have spotted him if she didn't know just how to look. She drove her silent bike up near him.

"Find anything?", she asked quietly.

"They're a group of marauders", he growled bluntly. "They're not especially well armed but they have a supply of stealth boys they probably stole from somewhere."

Calli frowned. "Why would they attack Oasis?", she queried. "It shouldn't hold much worth the effort of getting into it unless they do know about Harold. That would explain why they would be interested in taking the place. Harold would be a real benefit to any group and make it worthwhile to use up Stealth units attacking such a small stronghold. My guess is they didn't realize how well fortified we left it but now they'll have a good idea of their defenses."

"I don't know" Hawk said. "But they haven't attacked again. It seems it was just a preliminary skirmish. They have a spy stationed up on the mountain watching the compound. He saw me come in last night but I made sure he didn't see me leave. There's one still there. I tracked them to their base just around the mountain then came down here to wait for you. It's a small force; I counted 7 altogether. None of this makes sense."

"This is curious. It's nearly evening. I suggest we check on that camp and try to figure out what they're up to", Calli said thoughtfully as she pushed her bike into the stand of trees and made sure it was hidden by brush. Harold would know she was here but the marauder assigned to watch the compound wouldn't.

They perched above the camp, hidden by a stand of trees and shrubs as they observed the camp through field glasses. The group below seemed to consist of a few dirty men, not especially well armored or well armed. The stealth units were probably their main advantage.

"Keep an eye on them. I'm going in and try to find out what they're doing", Calli said. Hawk hefted a sniper rifle. If any got to near her he'd take them out. She slipped up into the camp. It wasn't that difficult since there appeared to be only four soldiers in the small camp. They knew where the two guarding the camp and the one watching Oasis were so they weren't a problem. It didn't seem like much of a force.

Calli returned a few hours later. She seemed in an inexplicably good mood. "It took a while but I found out what they're waiting for", she chuckled.

Hawk raised a brow at her. "And?", he inquired.

"They're waiting for me", she snickered.

"You mean they set this up to trap you?", he asked, astonished. "Really? That can't be very smart."

"Yeah. They don't seem to have much else on their minds right now. It seems the Enclave has a pretty good bounty on my head, and along with the other bounties out there, it adds up to a pretty decent sum. Everyone knows Oasis is under my protection so they figured an attack on it would bring me running. They're busy right now planning on how to breach the walls of Oasis and kill me after I show up. They're antsy and ready for some action so they're pretty much ready to destroy Oasis and take what they can get even if I don't come, so we'd better just take care of this", she said. "Before some of the residents get hurt."

"So why were they using Stealth boys?", Hawk asked, mystified.

"Oh, they knew from watching the compound that no one can approach it without being seen. They didn't know how the Treeminders always know someone is coming but they figured they could sneak up if they couldn't be seen. Are you ready to play?", she asked lightly as she pulled out her combat knife and held it up inquiringly.

"Always", he grinned. A low cloud cover hid the moon and most of the stars but didn't inhibit the mutants' ability to see. Night was a good time for them. They moved off into the darkness of a warm summer's night.

Hawk slipped up behind one guard and slit his throat almost before the man knew he was there. He dropped without a sound. Calli got the other guard, then caught one from behind as he walked around a tent out of sight of his companions. The other two were ambushed together as they sat at a small table outside the tent drinking their last ever whisky unaware they were all that remained of the camp. It was then simple to return quietly to the compound and dispatch the guard Hawk had located earlier. Calli was slightly disappointed that it hadn't even been a fair battle. No gun shots had been exchanged.

They took a small group from Oasis to clean up the mess and left them to salvage any weapons or items the people could use or trade. After spending the rest of the night sleeping they visited with Harold. It took some time to convince him that all was well though Calli suspected that part of his dithering was simply stalling to keep her there. He did enjoy her visits and she didn't come as often as he'd like.

"Say, Harold, didn't you 'see' those people approaching the gates?", Calli asked curiously.

"Huh, no, no people, ghosts, Harold saw ghosts. Hah, no bother, ghosts are no bother", he rambled.

"Ghosts?", she inquired.

"Hah, yeah, ghosts, they glimmer and move the grass. Funny, they shimmer and glimmer and shimmer and walk like ghosts whaha, yeah. Funny", he said.

Why not? She thought. She supposed a Stealth boy force field could look like a ghost.

"Say, did you 'see' a young girl get killed out on the Southern road last Sunday?", she asked.

"Girl, naw. Not on South road. Didn't see girl die. Don't like dying. I see though. See Rangers. They scurry like ants. Ants, Ha Ha, yeah, ants", he wound down.

' _Of course not. That would have been too easy'_ , she thought with a sigh.

They stayed an extra day to make sure that everything was taken care of and to visit with the many residents they knew personally, but Calli didn't learn anything new about the murder.

They left the town refortified and safe once again. The Rangers wouldn't have to know about the seven new graves dotting the hillside. They didn't like Calli taking matters into her own hands anymore but no one was going to miss a group of marauders.

Since they were so close Hawk went on home to his wife while Calli headed on back to the safe house. She had been gone for three days and was worried that Daniel might have become impatient with her absence and left the safety of his haven. He had been well on the way to recovering his strength when she left. She knew he would faithfully follow her instructions to care for the wound and take his antibiotics and healing drugs so he would be pretty well healed and would be getting anxious to leave. He was a man of action, not used to lying about and doing nothing.

She had asked Hawk to contact him on the short wave radio in his home so Daniel would know she was on her way and she wouldn't startle him with a sudden appearance. He knew how to work the radio she kept in the work room. She couldn't contact him from her Pip-boy. It was good at picking up signals but didn't have much range for transmitting.

It was dark by the time she stepped into the safe house.

"Daniel?", she called hopefully.

"In here", he called back from the kitchen.

She went into the kitchen and smiled at the scene. Daniel was standing over the stove fixing a meal. It smelled quite tempting.

He turned to grin at her. "Hawk told me about when to expect you. Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes."

"Time enough for a shower", she smiled, and headed down the hall.

The meal tasted as delicious as it smelled. Somehow Calli wasn't surprised Daniel was a good cook. After all he had fended for himself for several years. She sighed contentedly as she rose and picked up her plate to take to the sink.

"Leave it", Daniel said, standing up and placing a hand on her arm. She let the plate drop back onto the table as he pulled her to him.

"I've missed you, Calli", he murmured, bending down and kissing her hungrily. He was fully recovered all right.

"I've missed you too", she sighed, letting him lead her down the hall to her room. He wasn't sleeping in the spare room tonight.

"Calli?", Daniel queried, holding the small woman close, relaxed from their satisfying lovemaking.

"Hmmm?", she murmured. She had been almost asleep, lulled by the low hum of the air circulating system.

"I've been thinking about my situation", he began, feeling her stiffen slightly.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?", she asked quietly. "I'm really tired."

"All right", he agreed. He got the feeling she didn't really want to talk about it at all.

The morning was bright outside. Calli could tell from the light coming in from the tube in the ceiling. It didn't help lighten her gloomy mood.

"I have a proposition", Daniel said as he handed her a cup of coffee. She sighed, sitting down at the table. He was fixing them breakfast.

"Okay, let's hear it", she said, taking a sip. He wasn't quite as good at making coffee. It almost made her hair stand on end. She took another sip of the strong brew.

"I haven't been back to my house but I doubt if the Rangers have found it. You know I've done pretty well with Ringler and I really like horses. I think I'd like to raise them for a living but I can't do that here. So I want to trade everything in my house for a couple of mares and some supplies. I'll head into the west and try my luck there", he said.

Calli sipped at her coffee and studied Daniel thoughtfully. He wasn't a natural killer but he was a good negotiator.

"I know what you have in your house. Throw in the house and the valley and with the contents I think three gravid mares and an open ended ticket for the Lelland shipping lines for yourself and the horses would be a fair trade", she said. "There would be qualifications of course."

"What kind of qualifications?", he asked warily.

"The ticket would only be good for one year, up to 3 trips to any ports. And you would have to board the Tradewind at the departure point I specify", she said firmly. "The Rangers are sure I'm helping you and will have spies watching the ports of the Tradewind."

That made sense. He knew it was well known she was one of the trade line's owners.

"The terms sound reasonable", he agreed. "Where would I depart from?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?", she asked.

"Yes.", he said. "It seems like the best chance I have of making a life for myself. Even if you find out who killed that girl, I'll always be an outlaw here. After this I won't be able to keep Daniel and the Highwayman separate. This way I can start over."

"Well, I really need to talk to some people if I'm going to try to prove you innocent, but I can see why you would want to leave", Calli said. "So, tell me, Daniel, are you a religious man?", she asked facetiously.

"What? Not particularly, why?", he rejoined, startled by the sudden question that didn't seem to have any relevance to their conversation..

"It's going to be dangerous getting where we need to go since we have to travel across the wasteland and there's a bounty on your head now too. Every mercenary is going to be looking for you, so you're about to become a disciple of the One. We'll leave tomorrow morning. That will give me time to take the master's robes I have here and use them to make one big enough for you", she said.

"Why do you have robes of the One here?", he asked curiously.

"Because I created the cult to hide myself and others like me when we go out in the wasteland", Calli said simply. "The cowls are the perfect disguise when you don't want anyone to see your face and there are enough real disciples to hide the fact that all disciples aren't what they appear to be."

"There are others like you?", he asked, surprised.

"A few. We are the ones born of the Geck. The populace isn't ready for us yet, Daniel. Sometimes I disguise myself as a disciple. Depending on what I want I can go out as an Initiate, a Novitiate, a Teacher or a Master. I'm going to make you a Master and I will go as Teacher Marcella, your partner. I'll explain what's expected of you while we work, so let's get started right after breakfast. It's going to take both of my Master's robes to make one big enough to cover you", she said. "I think you'd better turn those potatoes. They smell like they might be getting a little over done."

Daniel jumped up and headed to the stove while she thoughtfully sipped at her coffee. This was going to be fun.

Daniel stirred the potatoes and contemplated the woman sitting at the table. Why wasn't he surprised she had created the religious cult spreading like wildfire throughout the wasteland? He was going to miss her when he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12- Walking the Wasteland

The morning was bright and sunny without a cloud in the sky. That meant it was going to be a hot, uncomfortable walk, Daniel thought, but for now the sky was brilliant, the morning was cool, and birds were singing loudly in the trees and bushes. For the first time in a while now he felt light hearted, happy to be just walking along this well worn road beside the tiny, robed figure who was alternately chatting and humming. At least she hadn't burst into song, although it did amuse him how badly she sang.

He had slipped easily into the character Calli had created for him. The robes were even beginning to feel familiar, which was odd since he had never worn a skirt before. At least they did wear sturdy boots which was imminently practical. He had been afraid he would have to wear sandals, or worse go barefoot. Hey, what did he know? He had only ever met one disciple before, and now that he thought about it, she seemed suspiciously familiar.

The day wore on with little problem. Most wild life had been contained a generation ago and few people would mess with the Disciples. They were all well trained in self-defense and weaponry before being allowed out into the wasteland, besides which it was well known anyone harming a Disciple would just disappear without a trace. It was an effective deterrent.

The late afternoon was as hot as Daniel had predicted but the robe was surprisingly breezy. He wasn't as uncomfortable as he had thought he would be. He was contemplating the merits of wearing a skirt when Calli jolted him from his heat induced reverie.

"Hey, Master Stephen." Calli nudged him, nodding to the trader ahead of them.

He was a fairly big man, of just over average height, with wide shoulders and a heavy build. His armor wasn't new but was in good repair. It was a trader's armor, marking his profession as did the old trader's hat he had on. The cow he led was young and healthy. The cart the cow pulled was in good shape and loaded with quality trade goods. Two guards walked with him, one in front, one guarding the rear.

The rear guard glanced back at them and nodded as they approached. "Teacher.", he called in greeting. "Master." Most people in the wasteland now recognized the signature robes of the Disciples.

"Greetings", Teacher Marcella called gaily.

The trader turned around at the sound of her voice. "Marcella", he grinned. "I haven't seen you for a long time. You've made Teacher, have you?"

"Oh, hey, Mr. Halliday", she said lightly. "Yes, I finally passed the exams. This is Master Stephen. Master, please greet Scott Halliday. We have known each other since I came out into the wasteland. He was one of my best clients when I was learning to trade."

Scott guffawed, flashing her a huge grin. "Pleased to meet you, Master Stephen. You're lucky to travel with Marcella", he said, extending his hand.

The Master shook hands with the large trader. "Any friend of Teacher Marcella is a friend of the Disciples", he said formally.

"Who are your companions?", Marcella asked politely.

"These are my guards, Doug and Ralph", Scott introduced them.

"A pleasure to meet you." Each of the guards greeted them in turn before turning back to their jobs watching for danger. Their boss obviously knew the young woman and the Disciples didn't seem to pose any threat.

"How has life been treating you?", Marcella asked as they fell in beside the trader. "You seem to be doing well."

"Well enough. Trading's hard work but Nathan helps me out now and again", he said.

"I have not seen your brother in many years. How is Nathan? I have heard from many he has become a fine physician", Marcella said, her tone conveying admiration.

"Yes, he's a busy man. I know he'd like to see you. You were good friends, weren't you? Will you be in the wasteland long?", Scott asked.

"Alas, I am nearly at the end of my tour. I will be going back soon. I think I won't be spending much time out here now. There is much to do in the convent and it seems I am more suited to that life. Do tell Nathan I send him my greetings", she said.

"I'll be sure to tell him the next time I see him. I know he'll be sorry he missed you. Have you travelled far?", Scott asked as they walked on down the road together.

"Far enough. I am not complaining, Mr. Halliday, but spreading the Word can be exhausting. Not all want to hear it", she said with a sigh. "The last place we were in the clients were much more interested in the latest gossip."

Scott nodded gravely, trying unsuccessfully to hide his grin. "Gossip is always interesting. Have you heard the latest about Calli? She's hiding a murderer, I heard."

"Ah, yes, Calli. You haven't found her yet? I am sorry. You tell such wonderful stories. I do miss listening to them", Marcella said sincerely. "Your brother gets about as a travelling physician, does he not? He has not found her trail?", she asked innocently.

"Nathan says he's too busy to worry about finding Calli", Scott said glumly. He studied the small, cowled figure. "The last I heard he was over by Arefu and then heading toward the Citadel. If you are going that way perhaps you can catch him."

"We are going toward Tennpenny", she said, her regret evident in her voice. "Will you go by the Southern route, then?", she asked.

"Naw. Since the Highwayman's been gone it's too dangerous. I heard a caravan was attacked yesterday and one of the guards was knifed. I think I'll cut over and go to River Port", he said.

Calli frowned. This was bad news. The Rangers couldn't patrol the area all the time, and though they would catch the bandit eventually, more good people could die in the meantime.

"I fear we must leave you now. There is a farmhouse over there we are scheduled to visit", she said, motioning up a path toward a distant house.

"It was a pleasure to meet a friend of Marcella's", Master Stephen said. "Are you a convert then?"

Scott laughed. "A convert? Afraid not. Marcella's a good girl though, Master Stephen. You take care of her", he said.

"You can be assured I won't allow any harm to come to her", he responded. "Good day, Mr. Halliday."

They left the road to take a path toward the distant farmhouse.

Daniel was quiet until they were out of earshot of the trader. "Is that the Scott you told me about?", he asked as they walked up the open, empty path. There was no cover here for hundreds of feet with no place a person could hide but he would still be careful broaching the subject.

Calli chuckled softly. "Yeah", she said. "Have you ever heard the old saying 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?", she quoted. "I always try to keep up with Scott. I've known him for many years."

"It sounded more like you were trying to keep up with his brother", he retorted. Like most people in the wasteland he was well aware of Doctor Nathan Halliday's reputation. He just hadn't realized he had been a friend of Calli's. "Or were you just trying to needle me?"

"Did it work?", she chuckled. He could see her shoulders shaking with quiet laughter under the light cloth of the concealing cowl. He wasn't about to admit it had. He cast her a disgruntled look even though she couldn't see it. He was pretty sure she felt it.

"What about that bandit?", he asked. "What if he finds the Highwayman's hide out? You know the weapons that could be in there. It could be a blood bath." He was finding it a little difficult to convey his meaning without breaking his disguise.

"Yes, I know. Listen, the Rangers are all over that area. We can't go there; you know we have a schedule to keep, but I have friends that can take care of the problem. Don't worry, it'll be dealt with", she said quietly.

The bandit had moved in awfully fast. She wondered if he had been there already when the girl was killed. Daniel had mentioned finding sign that someone was snooping around his stretch of highway. She would check that out as soon as he was safe.

The older couple at the farmhouse were more receptive to the Disciples than most wastelanders and invited them to dine with them and stay the night.

"I apologize", the old woman said. "But I'm afraid we've only got one spare room. It's been empty since our son left to look for work. Maybe the Master would care to sleep on the floor in the living room?"

"One room will be fine", the Master said, smiling. "Initiates and Novitiates are forbidden alliances, but Teachers and Masters are free to do as their conscious dictates. The Teacher and I have been joined for over a year now and are familiar with each other." Daniel had learned his lessons well from Calli grilling him in the rules of the order as she worked on his cowl.

"Oh, you're together. That's OK then", the old woman said with relief. The Disciples of the One didn't have a strict code of abstinence. It was one of the things that made it popular with the wastelanders.

She was quite taken by the Teacher, who seemed so young for one in such a responsible position. Her grey eyes sparkled merrily in a small pixie face tanned by the sun, framed by long brown curls. Her companions short, midnight hair and intelligent dark eyes spoke of a more exotic origin. Since they weren't in public they had pushed back the cowls to more easily interact with their hosts. They made an attractive couple in the old woman's opinion.

They spent the evening teaching the couple of the One and listening to their problems. They were very sympathetic, and at one point, Master Stephen offered some sound advice on a gardening issue, which impressed the old man. They stayed up later than was normal for the older couple as they were eager to learn as much as they could before the Disciples had to leave. They had a long way to go the next day, Teacher Marcella explained, and must be off early.

Master Stephen held his companion lightly against him in the small, twin size bed they shared. "I'd like to make love to you", he whispered in her ear.

She scratched under the wig that was uncomfortably hot and itchy. She wouldn't remove it. One thing she had emphasized was to never, ever break cover when in disguise, even if you thought you were alone.

"Not in a hosts home", she chastised mildly. "You know it's against the rules unless you are aware of their attitude toward sex outside marriage. We don't know about these people, unless you want to wake them up to ask", she added dryly.

"No, I mean tomorrow. We can find a safe place for a while, can't we?", he asked.

She chuckled softly. "Go to sleep, Stephen", she murmured without answering.

* * *

Calli kept surreptitiously checking her Pip-boy, which was beginning to annoy Daniel.

"Are you late for something or just don't know where we're going?", he finally asked.

They had been travelling since dawn and were nearing the foothills of the southern mountains.

She flashed him a quick smile he couldn't see for the concealing cowl. "Perhaps both", she said enigmatically. "There's a path up into those mountains, see it there? That's where we're headed. It's time to return to the monastery, Master Stephen."

He wanted to ask her how she was going to get him on the Tradewind if her monastery was in the west, as rumor had it, but he knew better than to break his disguise. She would ream him a new one for that so he kept quiet and followed her into the mountains.

As the day waned they came to a small cabin. "We'll stop here", Marcella said. Once inside she removed her disguise and indicated he could take off his robe. Too bad, he had grown rather fond of it. It was cooler than the pants he pulled from his pack to replace the robe.

Calli carefully packed the robes and religious books in a handy chest. He had the feeling he wasn't the first person she had brought here. He helped her prepare a meal from stores left in the shack. After tidying up they snuggled together on the couch, consuming a bottle of whiskey and quietly conversing, until the night closed around them.

The only bed in the shack was a double, meant for two people. Daniel made slow, gentle love with Calli, enjoying her pleasure in him, enjoying his own feelings. So much had changed for him in the year he had known her. Not only had he honed his negotiating and business skills doing jobs for her, he had learned to trust in his own feelings and that he could trust certain other people.

"I'm going to miss you, Calli", he said softly, stroking her hair sleepily. He was so tired. It had been a long walk. "I'm going to miss this, too. I didn't think I could enjoy the touch of another again."

"You'll find someone else, Daniel. You must. You shouldn't be alone", Calli murmured.

"Maybe.", he sighed, before falling into a sound sleep. "Maybe I can now."

Calli rose at the light knock on the door. The crescent moon was high in the night sky, illuminating the large mutant standing outside.

"Is he out?", he asked.

Calli nodded. "Come on in. Is everything ready?", she asked.

"Yes, the Tradewind came into port this morning. By the time we get there the horses will be loaded and everything will be ready for him. I made sure his trunk was packed with good armor and weapons and they'll give him a pack with sufficient supplies when he disembarks. Are you sure he's worth all this?", he grumbled.

Calli shrugged. She knew Hawk had never liked Daniel much, but he didn't interfere in her affairs. "Time will tell, I guess. I think he's got a lot more to him than he knows."

Hawk lifted the big man as easily as though he were a child.

"He's really out. How much did you give him anyway?", he grumped as he heaved the limp form over the back of the sturdy mare.

"Enough. Let's go now. We don't want to get the Tradewind off schedule and it's going to take some hours to get him through Arhome", Calli pointed out.

* * *

Daniel came slowly awake, feeling nauseated and dizzy. He felt like the room was swaying and what was that strange sound? No, wait, the room was swaying.

He sat up, holding his head, and took in his surroundings. He was on a bunk in a small room. A little window in the side showed nothing but blue from where he sat. It was a very small, bare room and a frisson of fear ran through him until he realized the door was open. He wasn't imprisoned, then. He could hear the lapping of water against the side of his room. It suddenly clicked in his dulled mind. He was on a boat.

He started to rise, only to lose his balance and fall back on the bed. His head throbbed dully. A glass half full of a blue liquid sat on a stand within reach. He recognized it as Calli's hangover cure. Damn her! She had drugged him again. He hadn't even gotten to say goodbye properly.

He lifted the liquid to his lips, noting he was dressed in a pair of loose combat pants with numerous pockets and a dun colored t-shirt. Nice. He wondered vaguely who had dressed him. He set the empty glass down and looked around. His boots were beside the bed. He drew one on and began to lace it up.

He looked up as a fair young bull of a man filled the doorway.

"Good day, sir", the man said. "My name's Jason. Mrs. Lelland said to leave your door open, so please forgive the lack of privacy. You can close it if you want to. She said to give you all courtesies. When you're feeling better I'll take you to meet the captain, but I think you'd better just rest for now. You'll get your sea legs soon enough."

"Where are we?", Daniel asked, lacing his other boot.

"In the middle of the ocean right now. Oh, and I was supposed to give you this.", he said, holding out an envelope.

"Thanks.", Daniel said, taking the envelope. "Do you know where my armor is?"

"Your armor and other possessions are in the footlocker over there", Jason said. "I have to go now but if you need anything just yell. You're free to go anywhere you like as a guest of the Lelland Trading Company."

Daniel waited until the man had left, leaving the door open. He opened the envelope and read the note inside.

 _My dearest Daniel_

 _I will keep trying to clear your name if only for your sister's sake. Wherever you end up going, try to check in at the Lelland trading lines office whenever a ship comes in. If there's any news I'll send a letter._

 _Your dear friend_

 _Calli Lelland_

The envelope also contained a letter authorizing his transport on any ship on the Lelland trading lines, with up to five horses, for a period not to exceed one year.

She had kept her word to him.


	13. Chapter 13- Following the Leads

Calli left Arhome the morning after the Tradewind had sailed and she was sure that Daniel was safely aboard and out of reach of the Rangers. She was going to his home to examine his hunting knife and as long as she was going to be there anyway she would make an inventory of the items and remove some of the more valuable ones. She would have to take Storm since the path into his home was unsuitable for a motorcycle.

Calli approached the cul-de-sac warily. Something was wrong. There had been small tells along the path that alerted her, changes that shouldn't be there. She scanned the landscape, noticing the occasional foot print, too small to belong to Daniel, and definitely not hers, a wastelander boot, with a damaged heel on the left, accompanied by a larger boot with worn soles. Twice she spotted a third print of a moderate size, the soles nearly new with good tread. This person seemed more cautious than the others, who had made no attempt to conceal their passage. She studied the prints carefully. They could have been here since the last rain, which had been weeks ago, but she knew they hadn't been here when she had come here last seeking the Highwayman.

There was no sound or movement from the house or anywhere near the house. She slipped onto the small front porch and up beside the door, reaching out a hand to turn the handle. It opened easily. She had locked the door but now it was open. It appeared to have been forced. She pushed it in, ready for action, but the only thing that moved was the hot dust floating lazily in the sunbeams.

Her eyes swept up to the shelf where the statue of Abraham Lincoln had stood. It was empty. A quick search of the house told her all she needed to know. All the drawers and cupboards were left open and rifled. His stash of jewelry was gone. From her memory she made a list of the missing items, most of them small and valuable.

The more valuable weapons were gone, but the hunting knife was lying on the side table by the front door. She examined it carefully. It was intact, the point sharp and undamaged. It was probably Daniel's. She stuck it in her pack to take with her.

The fridge and the freezer were empty. Dirty dishes and empty wine bottles sat on the table and sideboard. The thieves had obviously been in no hurry and had enjoyed more than one leisurely meal as the few canned goods that had been left were now empty as well. They must have known the Highwayman wouldn't be showing up to surprise them as it appeared they had stayed overnight. The bedding had been changed and the soiled sheets, stained from his wound, were tossed in a corner.

They had taken away only as much as two average people could carry. It was possible they were planning on coming back. They had been here just yesterday or perhaps the day before as the dust that had settled after Dan's departure was now scuffed and disturbed and had not settled thickly enough in the disturbed areas for the incursion to have been sooner. She left the house, closing the door behind her. She took the time to make pictures of the strange footprints before calling Storm from his hiding place.

Calli walked Storm down the long path so she could study the area. There were small signs the thieves had passed this way. If the bandits had found the house, why didn't they hole up there, knowing Dan was gone, instead of just taking weapons and valuables? Also, she hadn't heard that activity had increased along the stretch of road. With the weapons from Dan's house it would be much easier to hold up more heavily guarded caravans, especially if there was more than one bandit.

She made her way across a large open space, walking the entire area, looking for any more sign. It also served to obscure the entrance to Daniel's path as she left no clear trail. It was already late in the day so she would just make a cold camp in the edge of the woods and wait. If anyone was using the house they should show up soon.

A slight sound caught her attention and she quickly backed Storm into a stand of trees well away from the path, where he was well hidden. A lone person was coming into the open area from the highway path. They headed straight for the path to Daniel's house. It seemed she wouldn't need that camp after all. Calli watched for a moment, then turned and began unsaddling the stallion.

Calli left Storm in the open area knowing he was well trained. He wouldn't go anywhere unless attacked or approached, but unencumbered he could fend for himself if he needed to. She took her shotgun and headed down the once hidden path to Daniel's house.

The sun was low in the sky as Calli approached the valley, shrouded in the shadows of the mountains. A light glowed gently from the window in Dan's cabin. Not all that bright then, this person, or else they felt safe enough here not to bother to close the heavy curtain that hid the light.

Calli surveyed the area but there was no sign of any other person. She made her way carefully across the valley and slipped up onto the porch, rising up slowly to peak into the window.

A single person stood at the stove with their back to her. It smelled like they were boiling some mole rat. They had removed the shabby armor and sturdy boots, and the old motorcycle helmet they had been wearing now sat on a chair. A shotgun leaned against the counter in easy reach. It probably couldn't penetrate Calli's custom armor but she didn't like being shot at. She watched for a while, sure now the person was a woman.

Calli drew back and settled herself in cover behind the house where she wouldn't be noticed if anyone else came in from the path. The mountains were impassable so it was the only way in. She watched the sun set completely and the stars come out. A half- moon cast a soft light over the landscape. To Calli's mutant vision it was nearly as clear as day. The creaking of bedsprings told her the woman had gone to bed. She waited.

The figure in the bed was sound asleep with one of Daniel's blankets pulled tight around her. Calli could hear the soft snoring as she slipped quietly into the room. The first the person was aware they were not alone was when the cold muzzle of a gun touched their temple and a soft voice warned them not to move.

Calli examined the boots sitting near the bed. They were fairly new with good soles. She would make a picture of their tread marks in the soil outside before leaving. Next she searched the old pack sitting in the room, ignoring the woman tied to the bed cussing at her. She found several items that obviously didn't belong to her as well as a cache of ammo. She was sure some of these things could be shown to have belonged to the dead traveler and the caravan that had been robbed. The most interesting item she found was a hunting knife with just the tiniest part of the tip broken off and a bag with a large number of caps in it, caps that could have come from selling Daniel's items.

Calli knelt in front of the woman and studied the rough face. It was scarred from many encounters with both wildlife and other humans.

"So, you thought you could move in on the Highwayman's territory, did you?", Calli asked. "Take over his territory? He has pretty big boots to fill. I don't think you're up to it."

The woman glared at her but didn't say anything.

"You know he's not going to let you get away with this", Calli said.

"Well, he's not here, is he? So how would he stop me?", the woman snarled.

"How do you know he's not coming back?", Calli asked.

"The Rangers are after him for killing their girl", she growled. "Why would he come back here?"

"So what's your name? Or do I just call you bandit? I'm afraid Highwayman is taken", Calli said dryly.

The woman snorted. "Funny girl, aren't you?", she said snidely. "The name's Stalker. You might want to remember that after I get out of here."

"Oh, you're not getting out of here", Calli said. "so why don't you tell me where your partners are? Are they off selling more of the Highwayman's stuff?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any partners" She growled.

"So you don't have partners. I guess you killed that girl yourself then", Calli said, producing the knife and waving it slowly in front of the woman. "I think I can show that she was killed with this knife", she said quietly. "Which you happen to have in your possession."

The woman glared at it. "I found that", she said. "He probably threw it away."

"Oh? Where did you find it?", Calli asked.

"Under some bushes alongside the road. He was probably trying to hide it", she said. "It had some leaves thrown over it, but I saw a glimmer when the sun hit it, so I dug it out."

"Ummhmmm", Calli said. "Of course he would take the time to hide it under bushes near the scene when he was running for his life with a bullet in him, right? I hardly believe you. There are three sets of tracks coming in here. So, unless you tell me who your partners are I think I'll just dig another grave out there by the roadside. You come clean with me and I won't kill you. So, you got anything else to say?"

The woman was well aware of the warrior's reputation. She wasn't known for taking prisoners. The Rangers weren't going to go after her for killing a thief even if they found out she was the one that did it.

"I've already told you I don't have partners! I haven't had a partner in over two years. I work alone! And I didn't kill that girl. You can't pin it on me!", she said angrily. "The knife wasn't that near where the girl was killed. It was nearly a half mile on down the road. He could've just tossed it there."

"You were here that weekend. The Highwayman said you moved in at least by Friday. He was going to find you when he got back on Sunday, but things got a little out of hand. You didn't expect him back so soon, did you? You just thought maybe you could rob a couple of travelers before he came after you?", she speculated

"NO! All right, I was here. I figured he'd be back soon though, so I was biding my time. I did hit up a couple travelers on Saturday. I'd heard he never worked on Saturdays so I figured it would be safe. I was going to move on, but then I heard all the shouting and gunshots, and kind of snuck over to see what was going on", she said. "But I didn't see what happened. I just saw him bending over that girl, then the guard started shooting and I figured it was time to get out of there."

"So you moved into his house. You didn't waste any time selling his stuff, did you?", Calli asked.

"Look", Stalker said angrily. "I haven't taken anything. I just found this place this morning when I was hunting. A mole rat ran into the brush and I had shot it so I figured it couldn't go far so I went after it and that's how I found the path. I followed it and found this nice little hide out. I figured it had to belong to the Highwayman since he had to have a place around here close so I figured I might as well stay if he was going to be run off. It's a hell of a lot more comfortable than making a camp.", she said.

"So why tear the place apart if you weren't taking anything?", Calli asked curiously. "What were you looking for?"

"I didn't. It was like this when I found it. I cooked the mole rat, but there wasn't anything in the house to eat, so I decided I might as well go back out and look for more food. The leftovers weren't going to make much of a dinner. But, look, it wasn't me, I didn't trash the place", she snapped desperately. By now she had gathered that Calli must be a friend of the Highwayman.

Calli tossed a blanket over the woman. "Get some sleep", she said coldly, "We'll be leaving early."

"You said you wouldn't kill me", the woman hissed.

"I won't. I always keep my word", Calli said and left the room. She would never sleep in that bed again. It had been contaminated by the very presence of that woman.


	14. Chapter 14- The Trail Leads On

Maybe Stalker was the killer, but maybe not. Calli had to be sure she had the right person. The place to start would be DC where Zena had stayed before deciding to confront the Highwayman, but first she would take Stalker to Tennpenny tower and leave her in the custody of the Guard unit there. This would give her a chance to continue her investigation without worrying about the Rangers doing away with her suspect.

She would go from there to Arhome to leave the horse and pick up her bike. It would make it easier to get around. There wasn't much left in his house that would be worth going back for though she would have to take care of it eventually.

Her first stop was the Black Stone, where Zena had been partying the night before the murder.

"Hey, Chuck", Calli greeted the evening bartender. She had been coming here for years, though was careful to vary the time and day so she was on no easily discernable schedule. Anyone waiting for her to show up could easily wait for weeks.

"Calli", he acknowledged, wiping desultorily at the counter. "What can I get for you?"

"How about some information? What do you know about a woman who calls herself Stalker? Tall, short brown hair, brown eyes, scars on her face looks like she got in a few knife fights", Calli said. She produced a picture she had made of the woman.

"Yeah, she used to come in here. I barred her a couple of weeks ago after she started a fight. One of my bouncers got a nasty cut on his forearm. It cost me a few caps to get it treated over at the Citadel Clinic. I haven't seen her around here since. Why are you asking about her? You looking for her? I'm afraid I can't help you there", he said.

"No, actually I know where she's at. I think she might be involved in that killing last week. I'm sure you've heard about the murder of that young Ranger Zena Letty. I heard Zena was in here on Saturday night with her boyfriend", she said.

"Let me think", he frowned, wrinkling his brow. "I do remember hearing about that the next day. Yeah, she was in with Jerrod. I've seen them together most every weekend these last few months. They didn't seem to be getting on all that well. Maybe she found out he's into dealing drugs."

"She didn't know that?", Calli asked, surprised. "I thought they were living together."

"I expect there was a lot he kept from her", Chuck snorted. "She didn't strike me like a user. Most I ever saw she got a little tipsy, but she never did more than a couple hard drinks or beers. Anyway we weren't all that busy that night so I kinda amused myself watching the customers. I saw Jerrod helping her out around, oh, 10 or so, I'd say. It seemed kinda early but then she did look off, like she was high or getting sick or something."

"I see. They didn't come back later?", she asked.

"I didn't see them", he shrugged. "But we got busy later and I wouldn't have noticed."

"And Stalker wasn't in here at all that weekend?", she asked.

"No, I had already barred her. She wouldn't be allowed in", he agreed.

"Did you happen to notice if Stalker and Zena seemed to know each other?", Calli asked.

"Not that I noticed but Friday and Saturday nights are usually pretty busy. I don't see everything that goes on in the place. Hell, they could've been lovers for all I know", he said, chuckling at his own wit.

Calli grinned in appreciation. "Can you tell me anything else about Stalker? Did she come in with anyone or meet anyone regularly? A partner, maybe?"

"I don't think so. She always seemed to be alone. She'd come in, have a few drinks, do some betting sometimes. Occasionally she'd leave with one of the mercenaries but it seemed pretty casual. I can't think of anyone she left with regularly", he said. "But I didn't really know her, you know. She coulda had a whole gang somewhere for all I know."

"You've been a big help", Calli said. 'As long as I'm here how about a Black Stone special?"

Chuck grinned. "Sure thing", he said, picking up a vodka bottle.

"Say", Calli said, watching him mix the strong concoction. "Did Jerrod deal here often?"

"Most Saturday nights, mostly here at the bar. He doesn't buy much and he's a lousy tipper", he groused, handing her the drink. "He mostly uses the bar for his deals."

"What about Fridays?", Calli asked. "Seems to me that would be a good time for a dealer to be here with the young people dancing and the band and all."

"Sometimes, yeah, but not always. Usually it was Saturday", he said, tossing her caps in the register.

Calli nodded, saluting him with her glass. Some of the patrons of the Black Stone were pretty rough characters, but others came here for the dancing and entertainment on weekends. It was a favorite hanging out spot for the rich young people as well as locals and less wealthy youngsters like Joanna and Brenda. The mix did tend to attract drug dealers and pimps. Chuck and his bouncers had their work cut out for them keeping the peace and assuring the safety of the patrons.

The Black Stone was close to the hotel where Kandy lived so Calli decided to check on her. She was Daniel's friend and she wanted to make sure she was doing all right as well as ask her some questions.

Kandy looked up at the knock on her door. Clients didn't usually knock. She rose and went to peek out the door. She hesitated before opening it to admit Calli.

"What do you want?", she asked tightly.

"A 'Hey, good to see you, Calli', would be nice.", Calli responded dryly. She observed the bleary eyes, slouched posture and wan, pasty appearance. Kandy didn't look well.

Kandy sat down heavily, her mouth tight.

"Where's Daniel?", she asked, not bothering to conceal her dislike of the warrior.

"Where the Rangers can't reach him", Calli said. "I'm trying to sort this out, Kandy. Did you see Daniel that Saturday?"

Kandy narrowed her eyes as though trying to decide how much she should trust her with. "Yeah", she said finally. "He stopped in for a while. He wasn't here long."

"How did he seem?", Calli asked. She didn't miss the sullen way the blonde looked at her. She wasn't surprised. After all she had won the affections and trust of the Highwayman. Until her, Kandy was the only one Daniel had trusted.

"Under the weather, actually. He said he wasn't feeling very well and he looked like he might be getting sick. He said he was going to pick up some supplies and go home. Maybe that's why he killed that girl. Maybe he wasn't himself and just lost control. I don't know, Calli, I didn't think he'd hurt anyone. He just wanted to survive like the rest of us", she sniffed. "I really miss him."

Calli observed her silently. "I'm sorry, Kandy", she said softly. "I'm sure he misses you too."

Well _,_ she thought as she left the sulky blonde, at least Kandy had backed up his story about being sick. Not that she had doubted his word but it was nice to have confirmation.

She knew she should meet up with Hawk and start upholding her end of the business but she wasn't going to. The head security guard at Rivet City had sent word around that she had a message for Calli, and she wanted to go there anyway to follow up on Daniel's statement that the old lady there had a 'thing' for him.

Calli strode into the head security officer's room and looked around. Jesse Sims had been voted into the position not over 4 years ago, but had done a good job in directing the Rivet City security forces. She still kept a picture of Harkness on the wall even though she had never met the man. It would be difficult for anyone to live up to his reputation but Jesse tried. Calli liked the woman.

"Hey", she greeted her. "it's nice to see you but I doubt you asked me here for a social call. What's up?"

"You put out word to keep an eye out for someone trying to sell certain items. There was a trader inquiring in the Museum what the proprietor would be willing to pay for an old statue of some man in a suit and tall hat. I thought you'd like to know", Jesse informed her.

"Damn right I would. Which trader was it?" she asked. She knew most of them and helped several of them get their start.

"Old Ben", she said. "Justin just told me about it this morning. He's still negotiating with him and said he might buy it if he'll come down in price. Ben doesn't have the statue but he can acquire it if he can make a profit. Do you want me to hold him if he comes back?", Jesse asked.

"No, I'll find him" Calli said worriedly. "I have to find out who he talked to. I'm afraid the thief's going to unload my property before I have a chance to recover it."

"He stole from you?", Jesse asked with raised brows. That would take some balls, or else the guy must be incredibly stupid.

"Yes", she said grimly. "I let a friend 'borrow' it and this damn fool stole it along with a number of other valuable items. I'm just surprised he's trying to sell it so soon. He has to know I have feelers out for it."

Jesse shook her head. "Old Ben came from the Megaton-Tennpenny route, so I expect he's headed into DC toward the Citadel, unless he's still over at River Port. That's not likely since he was here several days ago, so I expect he'll be in DC for the weekend if you want to catch him. You know how Justin holes up in that museum; he just found out that you were looking for that statue."

"I'll just give Justin a quick visit since I'm here", she smiled. She did get along with the old museum keeper. She had known his father and done some work for him back when scavenging was her main livelihood.

Justin was fat, jolly and almost the polar opposite of his father. He greeted Calli enthusiastically. "Hey, Calli, Sherriff Sims told ya, didn' she?", he babbled. "About the statue. Maybe I can get it, right?"

"Now, Justin, you know it belongs to me. It's one of my favorite trophies. Tell me, what did Old Ben have to say about it? Did he tell you who has it for sale?", she asked.

"Now, that wouldn't be real smart, would it? He wouldn't tell me anything about the guy. He's probably afraid I'd try to find him and cut him out", he sniffed. "He just described the statue and said the guy would contact Ben in DC this weekend to see if he was interested. That's why Ben wanted to know if I'd meet his price so he'd know whether to buy it or not."

She chatted with the garrulous caretaker for a while. He picked up an astonishing amount of information for someone who spent most of his time in a museum. He waxed eloquent on the subject of the Highwayman, old Widow Reston's regard for him, and the murder of the young Ranger, but he didn't add anything new.

Maybe she could catch old Ben in DC over the weekend and question him. As long as she was here she might as well talk to old Widow Reston. Dan had said she was one of the Highwayman's more ardent admirers and it seemed like that was no secret so she would probably be happy to talk about him. Maybe she could tell her something about him from a 'victim's' point of view.


	15. Chapter 15- The Highwayman's Clients

"Julia", the old woman said. "Just call me Julia. It's a real pleasure to meet you Calli. Won't you take off your helmet and have a seat?"

Calli eased herself onto the small, delicate piece of furniture, thinking it hardly deserved to be called a chair. She wasn't sure it would hold her light weight, let alone her armor's.

"I apologize, Julia, but I never remove my helmet", Calli said softly. "Thank you for seeing me. I'm hoping you don't mind answering a few questions."

"Oh, no, I heard you were trying to find the Highwayman. He's such an interesting young man, isn't he? So pleasant", Julia said. "I really can't believe he'd ever kill anyone."

Calli agreed. "I just wondered if there was anything you could tell me that would help. The guard says he shot him and he might be injured. No one has heard from him since. I just want to help. I know Lorraine Jensen was out there but she didn't seem to know much. Do you know her?"

"That little snit? She's about a worthless piece of fluff", the old woman sniffed. "In my day she wouldn't have lasted a minute. I'm sure the Highwayman wouldn't have anything to do with such a helpless creature."

 _Wow,_ Calli thought, _she really doesn't like Lorraine._

"I don't know", Calli said slowly. "I heard the Highwayman always rewarded those girls with a kiss. Maybe a little more, even, you know what I mean?", she goaded.

"All them young sluts are always throwing themselves at him", she snorted. Calli detected a malicious note in the old woman's voice. "Vying among themselves. They all wanted to get their claws in him. If you do find him let him know I'm on his side. I'll help him any way I can."

Calli spent another half hour talking to the old woman. She gathered that Julia was quite enamored with the mysterious Highwayman. She often left Rivet City to travel north to visit a friend in Arefu. She liked to use the route that circled past Tennpenny and Megaton just so she could use his stretch of road. Her guard and driver were both familiar with the routine and didn't harass the Highwayman though they had been known to leave other thieves lying in the dirt.

Calli wondered to just what lengths the old woman would go to protect him. She certainly had enough wealth to hire someone to stop the Ranger and mercenaries came through Rivet City all the time. Could she have somehow found out that Zena was going to take him in?

She wasn't sure how to go about trying to find any connection between the old woman and a paid mercenary. She couldn't just go around Rivet City asking incriminating questions about one of their most prominent citizens. She might have thought it unlikely the old woman could be so devious but she hadn't become the wealthy owner of the local hotel and bar without being both cunning and ruthless. She could talk to the driver and guard though. Julia was amenable to the idea.

"Go ahead and talk to them", Julia said. "if you think it will help. I don't know what they can tell you. We didn't go out that weekend."

"I'm not sure if it will help at all but if I can learn more about how he works maybe it'll give me some ideas", she said uncertainly.

Calli found both men involved in a card game in the bar where most of the mercenaries and guards liked to meet. They both confirmed they had not taken Mrs. Reston out visiting that weekend. She had actually given them the weekend off and told them she wouldn't need them before Tuesday.

The guard usually spent the entire weekend at Rivet City but used the time off to go home to his wife. The driver had gotten raving drunk that Saturday night at the Black Stone and had come in late. He said he didn't remember much from that night and couldn't recall if he had overheard any exchanges between the murdered girl and her boyfriend. He didn't even remember coming home. Neither had heard of the murder until the news hit the radio on Monday.

They both agreed it seemed unlikely the Highwayman would kill a young initiate. He would just hide from her, or maybe even hold a discussion with her, but kill her? They didn't believe it. They had been observing the man 'robbing' their client for years now and thought it was more likely he was trying to help her. Perhaps it was an accident.

A few discreet inquiries among the Rivet City guard confirmed the driver had stumbled in rather late on Saturday night with a good drunk going on. He had made it up to his rooms near the old woman's suites but couldn't get in. One of the guards said he overheard her berating him for having to wake her as he had misplaced his key. The guard didn't hang around to hear any further exchanges. Nobody could recall seeing him on Sunday but he had probably been sleeping it off.

Calli obtained Julia's guard's address since he didn't live in Rivet City but after spending several hours interviewing his few neighbors she still couldn't determine if he had been at home or not. It wasn't a close knit neighborhood and they didn't pay much attention to each other's comings and goings. She wouldn't bother to interview the wife who would probably lie if the man was out doing a special job for his employer.

She seemed to be at a dead end here at the moment so she decided to get back to Megaton and back to work before Hawk got pissed at her. As she was going to go close to Tennpenny Hotel to get to Megaton from Rivet City, she would just see if the Machinists granddaughter was still visiting there. She hadn't interviewed her yet. She didn't expect to learn anything new but she might as well be thorough. It shouldn't take long.

Calli decided the best way to get any information from the machinist's granddaughter was to impress her with her social status. Lorraine was still at the hotel with her friend Miranda, the daughter of the hotel's concierge. They got bored easily in a land where there were few social gatherings. That was one reason they chose to flirt with danger in the form of the Highwayman.

Calli donned her hotel outfit and had the girls summoned to her suite at the top of the hotel. Few people were allowed in this suite so this would be a social coup for the girls. They weren't likely to refuse.

"Have a seat, ladies", Calli waved at the girls from where she sat at the small table on the balcony, the same table old Mr. Tennpenny had sat at more than a generation ago when Calli had blackmailed him. She dismissed the guard that had escorted them in.

"Have some wine", she offered, pouring out 3 glasses of the old vintage. The girls sat, taking their wine.

"I expect you want to know why I've invited you here", Calli said.

"I heard you were helping the Rangers with that girl's murder. Do you really think the Highwayman did it? They say he's Daniel Gordon. I talked to Daniel at the Black Stone just a couple days before it happened. He left with some Calli wannabe", Lorraine said jealously. "Do you really think he did it? I hope not, he's totally gorgeous!"

Miranda nodded. "And a great dancer", she added. "He always seemed so gentlemanly. I told Lorraine I thought he was dangerous, though, didn't I Lorraine? I mean, you can tell just looking at him that he's no pall."

Calli sighed to herself. It was going to be a long interview getting anything useful out of these two.

"The Rangers haven't decided if Daniel is the Highwayman, Lorraine", she said. "They're looking for him to question him, so if you see him let him know. I know that some of you believe that Daniel is the Highwayman but you should be careful spreading that around. There's no proof and you could cause Daniel a lot of problems making accusations like that. What makes you think Daniel is the Highwayman, anyway? Doesn't the Highwayman always wear a face mask and wide brimmed hat?"

Lorraine looked confused for a brief moment. "Well, yes, of course some of us think that. I mean, really, if it's not him then he must have a brother!", she said brightly. "I mean, he couldn't disguise his eyes could he? Such a brilliant blue, and that smile!", she sighed.

"Yeah", Miranda added dreamily. "And that body…."

"Never mind", Calli interrupted impatiently. "Just tell me what happened, Lorraine."

Lorraine nodded. "Well, getting held up, it was fun, you know? And we didn't mind, it was just like paying him to keep the highway safe. I still don't think he killed that girl. He wouldn't hurt us! I'm afraid to go home now until Dad sends me some decent guards. That idiot went after the Highwayman after I yelled at him to come back! I'll not have him guarding me. I was afraid the killer was still around somewhere."

She listened patiently while the young woman animatedly went into extreme and boring detail about her encounter, the gist of which she didn't see anything as she sat fearfully ensconced in her closed cart, a small pistol clutched in her hands and the curtains drawn while she waited for her guard to come back and afraid the murderer would instead.

"What about your driver?", Calli asked. "He was with you wasn't he?"

"Him? He went to see if he could help the girl. He said I'd be fine in the cart and he wouldn't be far away but he was far enough that he couldn't have protected me. He's not much of a shot anyway, I think. Dad hired him as a favor for one of his friends", she snorted.

"See?" Miranda interjected. "I told you that you shouldn't try that alone. You should have waited for me to go with you."

"Well, you weren't there, were you?", Lorraine argued. "Where were you anyway? You were supposed to meet me at the Black Stone and you didn't."

"I was busy", Miranda huffed.

"Busy seeing Ryan Berkley", Lorraine snorted.

Calli interrupted their quibble. "You were at the Black Stone?", she asked.

"Sure", Lorraine shrugged. "It's one of the few places safe enough to meet up in DC and have a drink."

"When was that?", Calli asked.

"Um, it would have to have been Saturday since I went to meet the Highwayman on Sunday", she said.

"Did you mention your plans to meet him to anyone?", Calli asked.

"I may have" Lorraine mused vaguely. "I don't really remember."

 _Drunk,_ Calli wondered, _or high on drugs_. It didn't really matter.

"I was talking to Mrs. Reston over at Rivet City", Calli said. "She seemed to think you would help the Highwayman if he was in trouble. Are you sure you didn't help him get away? Maybe he circled around and got in the pony cart while the guard was trying to find him."

Lorraine blinked in surprise. "That old biddy!", she exclaimed. "She's had her eye set on him since he first held her up! Like he would have anything to do with that bitch. Then again, he might go to her if he needed help", she added thoughtfully. "I bet he could tell how she felt. She'd do anything for him. I wish he had come around. I would have been happy to help him get away and keep him hidden, but he didn't."

The girl seemed to be sincerely disappointed that the Highwayman hadn't asked for her help. Then again, she probably did have a lot of experience in prevarication; her father probably had no idea what the girl got up to. What if she was lying? Calli was well aware that she wouldn't know if Daniel lied to her, especially when she so much wanted to believe in him. He could have circled around and the girl would have hidden him in the enclosed cart. He could have tossed the knife from the window which would explain why Stalker found it so far from the crime scene. It was possible that her investigation might prove Daniel had killed the girl to keep her from turning him into the Rangers! After all he had been sick and maybe wasn't thinking clearly.

Calli raised her wine glass for a sip as she observed these pampered, bored young women animatedly discussing the Highwayman. They could never have existed in her younger days. She was going to have a little talk with the machinist and his son, Lorraine's father. These well- educated, healthy women needed a goal and there was plenty of work to be done.

"I will need to talk to your driver and guard", Calli said.

"Well, my driver's staying in the barracks but the guard might be a problem. I fired him. I have no idea if he's still around or gone on somewhere else since I gave him his wages. No way am I letting him guard me on the way home. Canterbury's a long way North and there's some rough territory up there", Lorraine pointed out.

"Yes I know. I haven't been that way for a while so tell me, how is your grandfather?", she asked Lorraine, and settled back for the answer. At least the young woman adored her father's father. She let her mind wander as she contemplated going to Megaton tomorrow and getting back to her business. She needed to get some work done but maybe she could pick up a trail in DC on the weekend.

After the girls left Calli sent a message to the head guard to locate Lorraine's driver and former guard and request that they meet with her in the restaurant for the evening meal. They would probably enjoy the fare more than the meals served in the barracks. The driver sent word back he would be pleased to attend but the guard had left yesterday with a caravan headed west.

The young man was escorted to her table by a waiter. She took in the tall, lanky form. He wasn't handsome or ugly, just average with light brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed a little nervous. He introduced himself as Aris Morn. Calli invited him to sit.

"Order anything you like. I'll pick up the tab", she said. "I appreciate your taking the time to talk with me."

"That's all right", Aris said as he perused the menu. "It's not like I have a lot to do while Ms. Jensen is here."

"I understand she's refusing to leave until she gets a new guard. She seems to think the guard wasn't taking his duties seriously after the incident with the Ranger girl", Calli said.

"Yeah, she was pretty mad about that", he confirmed.

The waiter came up then and they placed their order before continuing the conversation.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?", Calli said as the waiter left.

"Well, we were just coming around the bend when Cal, that's the guard, anyway when he suddenly yelled at me to stop just as he raised his rifle and left off a round. Of course I did and he jumped off the cart before it was even full stopped and started yelling at someone and chasing him and shooting at him. Then I saw the figure laying in the road up ahead, must have been four or five hundred feet in front of us. I would have whipped up the ponies and checked on it but Lorraine was screeching and yelling and I jumped down and went to calm her down. She's my first responsibility you know", he said defensively.

"Of course", Calli said soothingly. "You had to take care of your charge first. What did you do then?"

"After I got her quieted down I told her to stay put I had to check on the body in the road but I wouldn't be long and wouldn't be far away. She has this little pea shooter she carries around so she was armed. Then I walked down the road to check on the figure and saw it was a girl wearing Ranger armor. She was gone by then so I started back to the cart but by then Cal was back and he was driving the cart toward me so I just waited. When he stopped I told him the girl was a Ranger and she was dead so he told me to watch the body and he'd go to Megaton and tell the Rangers and they'd stay there until I could get there."

"So you didn't check on Lorraine again?", Calli asked.

"No. I didn't see any reason to and frankly I didn't want to deal with her hysterics anymore", he said.

Calli chuckled. "I understand that. Could you tell what killed the girl?', she asked.

"No, not right away. There was a lot of blood so I figured she bled out and there was a hole in her chest armor but I wasn't inclined to examine her. I just hung around and made sure nothing got at the body until a Ranger showed up. Mostly I just sat under the trees where it's cooler. It was a long wait and I did have to relieve myself a couple times but I kept her in sight to make sure nothing got at her. Was that all right?", he asked a little worriedly.

"That was fine. You did a good job", Calli. "Did you meet up with Lorraine and Cal in Megaton then?"

"No. Cal had to give a statement which he said pretty much pissed her off since the cart has to be left at the stables outside the gates. He went in to the station and she wouldn't go in so she stayed with the cart. She thought he wasn't doing his duty just taking her on to Tennpenny first. Cal said when he came out she had left, driving the cart herself and with no guard! She must have been really mad to do that even if the road between Megaton and Tennpenny is probably the safest with all the Ranger patrols. Believe me, I heard all about it. She can be pretty demanding", he said, his tone somewhat less than respectful.

Calli gathered he didn't think much of Lorraine. She was wondering why a spoiled and easily frightened girl would take off on her own. Maybe she wasn't as spineless as they had assumed.

Their food arrived then and Calli turned the topics to more general matters while she mulled over the conversation in her mind. So the knife had been missing when Aris had examined the girl though Daniel had said he had left it in the body. Also it was possible he could have circled back and wheedled Lorraine into concealing him. Her leaving on her own would have allowed her to take the Highwayman close to his home before going to Tennpenny. Since it would take the guard and driver a good while to get there they wouldn't know how long she was out. That seemed like a stretch but still she was going to have to consider the possibility he had lied to her.


	16. Chapter 16- The Lost Figurine

Hawk had been carrying the business for them while she pursued this investigation, so now she wanted to spend some time finishing the inventory. Then she would go up to the bar to have a few drinks, relax and enjoy some conversation with Gob. Tomorrow was Friday. Joanna would be going to the Black Stone to meet her friends.

Calli sat on the bed in the small, rented house where she had stayed with Daniel. Her motorcycle now hid in the stall where Ringler had been. She looked about the room, feeling his presence, missing him. Her armor hung in the closet and combat boots sat by the dresser. She had on the short skirt, snug shirt, and tight leather boots that Joanna wore. She stood, taking a deep breath. Picking up the fake Pip-boy she snapped it over her real one. Joanna was going dancing.

"Joanna! Where have you been, girl? When you didn't show up last week I was worried about you. Is it true? Is your Daniel really the Highwayman? Did he kill that girl?", Brenda asked excitedly as Joanna slid onto the seat at the small table.

"Whoa, slow down, hon.", Joanna said. "Of course Daniel isn't the Highwayman. I think I'd know by now, wouldn't I?", she snorted.

"Oh, good", Brenda said, relieved. "Will he be here tonight then?"

"No, afraid not. You know the Rangers are looking for him. They think he's the Highwayman. He told me Calli was sending him off on a job until the guy's caught. I guess I won't be seeing him for awhile", she said glumly.

"Well, cheer up, luv, there're lots of young men who'd like to take you out", Brenda grinned. "Say, that Scott was here again last week. He just doesn't give up, does he?"

"He is persistent", Joanna agreed. "I guess he hasn't figured out Daniel just doesn't want to talk to him. I appreciate you arranged that signal so we know when he's here", she grinned, glancing past her friend, her eyes sweeping the room.

"Say, isn't that the boyfriend?", Joanna asked, pointing at a skinny, unpleasant looking man at the bar. "What was his name? Johnny, was it? He doesn't seem very broken up over his girlfriend's death."

"Jerrod. Yeah, he was in last week too. He was tossing some caps around then. He must've had a good week", Brenda said off handedly.

"Oh, I don't suppose he usually makes much. I wonder where he stays then. I thought about staying in town tonight and I don't have much", Joanna said.

"You wouldn't wanna stay there. It's that old hotel over on Second. Mostly drug addicts and indigents. You could stay with me if you want", Brenda offered.

"Hey, Brenda, Joanna", the young man greeted them as he joined them at the table. "Brenda heard your Daniel was the Highwayman and was afraid he'd done away with you", he teased.

"I was not!", she objected, lightly punching him. "I never thought Daniel would hurt Joanna."

He laughed, holding out his hand to her. "Wanna dance?", he asked

Joanna smiled at the nice looking man as Brenda stood up. "Good to see you again, Mark", she said to Brenda's young man. She watched them go off onto the dance floor. They made a good looking couple. She smiled at a not quite handsome guy who was watching her across the floor. He glanced around uncertainly, sure this lovely young woman was looking at someone else. She got up to ask him to dance.

Joanna left late after a pleasant evening of dancing and socializing. She politely refused Brenda's offer, saying she had decided to go home after all. She made a quick trip to the house to shed her disguise and become Calli again before making her way to the hostel where the traders often stayed. She presented her caps to book a room after inquiries elicited the information Trader Ben was staying there also. Let the proprietor think what he wanted. She flung herself on the bed to get some sleep. Tomorrow she was meeting Hawk for breakfast but she wanted to talk to Ben before he left on his rounds.

"Morning, Ben." Calli leaned on the wall and watched Ben checking his load. He glanced up at the helmet of the little warrior.

"Calli", he greeted her, focusing on his work.

"I heard you might have a statue for sale", she said.

"Maybe", he said, showing more interest in the conversation. "You interested?"

"I'm more interested in who has it for sale", she said conversationally.

"Why would that be?", he asked warily.

"Now, Ben, you know I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important. I'm not trying to cut you out and you know it. Besides it belongs to me and you wouldn't want to be caught trying to sell my stolen property, would you? I'll give you 20 caps to describe the seller to me", she said.

Ben scratched at his neck, thinking about it. He hadn't realized the statue had been stolen from Calli. He didn't want anything to do with that. She might seem nice and easy going but he knew how ruthless she could be. "I think he was about average height and skinny. I can't say I paid much attention to him since I was checking out the statue. Besides he wore a cap pulled down and he slumped so it's hard to say. He had bad teeth though, I remember that, his breath smelled like a Brahmin. I was supposed to meet up with him last night but he didn't show up."

His description wasn't very specific. It could have been any thief or hired mercenary in the Wasteland. Maybe he had heard that Calli had been asking about the statue and decided to lay low for a while. He wouldn't have known that it actually belonged to Calli when he took it from the Highwayman's house.

"Where was this at?", Calli asked. "You do the route from DC to Arefu to Megaton to the Tower to River Port then over to Rivet City, right? Where along that route did you meet this man?"

"Well, it was over on the road that goes past Megaton just before it branches and goes to Arefu or DC", he said.

"So he could have come from DC?", she asked.

"S'pose so. He coulda come from Megaton, too, or the south road or Arefu even . He was just sittin' beside the road when I saw him so I couldn't say which direction he came from or where he was headed. Seemed he was just resting there", he said.

"And the only thing you discussed was the statue? He didn't have anything else?", she asked.

"I dunno about that. I remember I did mention there was some trouble with bandits on the south road and the road to DC. Told him he might be careful showing that statue around. He just laughed at me and said he knew how to take care of himself. I left him there and went on down into Megaton so I have no idea where he went", he offered.

"I appreciate your helping me with this, Ben. If he tries to set up another meeting let me know", Calli said, handing over the 20 caps. "There's a recovery fee if the statue is returned to me and a bigger reward if the thief is caught."

* * *

"I'm just not getting anywhere, Hawk.", she sighed, taking another bite of eggs. He lifted his coffee and shrugged.

"No one said it was going to be easy", he pointed out. "We don't need to do any rounds until Monday. Why don't we see if we can find some trace of the stolen items? DC would be the best place to try to sell them."

"Maybe I'll do that. Look, I know you've been really busy with the business and I need to do more. Why don't you take some time off and go home for a few days? I'm sure you can use a vacation" she said. "Today I'll just stay here in DC and see if I can find out anything else. I'll do the rounds next week and meet you at the Mart on Saturday."

"I think I'll take you up on that. I'd like to spend some time with my wife", he agreed.

They parted company after breakfast. Hawk took his motorcycle to make the trip home into the mountains. Calli decided she might as well go to the run down hotel where Jerrod and Zena stayed when in DC.

No one there remembered that night, though one bleary eyed girl mumbled about 'what a nice kid' Zena had been and wondered if 'Jerrod would be coming back'. Calli gathered she needed a fix. From the looks of her she was coming down from a high on processed scorpion venom. Calli sighed. When would these people learn that stuff could kill you if misused?

She was leaving the hotel when she noticed the waif begging in the street. She stopped to give her a few caps.

"Wow, you're Calli, aren't you?", the girl asked, wide-eyed as she stared at the amber eyepieces and bent circle decorations on her unique helmet.

"That's me", Calli agreed. "What's your name?"

"Denise", she responded, awed.

"How old are you, Denise?", she asked softly, not wanting to frighten her.

"Almost 11", she said proudly. "Are you looking for someone?"

"What makes you ask?", she wondered.

"I saw you talking to the people in the hotel. They don't know nothing. They're all burnt in the head, ya know? I'm not though. Maybe I can help", she said eagerly.

She considered the youngster. "Maybe. Do you remember when that Ranger girl was killed?"

"Well, duh, it was all over the radio for a week. She used to stay here sometimes on weekends with her boyfriend. I saw them on that night, you know, the night before she was killed. They didn't stay here though. He left and then pretty soon she left too", she said.

"Do you know what time that was?", Calli asked.

"I was just getting ready to go home and I got home at almost 11. I know 'cause Mom was yelling at me for staying out so late, but it hadn't been a good day and I only got 3 caps, so I was trying to make some up. Mom's real sick", she said sadly.

"You've been a big help to me, Denise", Calli said. "Why don't you show me where you live and I'll see what I can do for your Mom. Did you know I trained as a doctor?"

"Wow!", Denise said. "This is just scuzzy! Come on, I live this way."

Calli's heart was heavy as she left the squalid little apartment. She had done what she could but the girl would soon be an orphan. The mother had been grateful when she had offered to take the girl to a safe place but she had refused to leave her mom. The girl was strong, brave and had a good heart. The kind of person Calli valued. She promised the mother she would send someone to take care of them and make sure the girl was taken to a safe place after she passed. She couldn't abide the thought this child would join one of the gangs of hopeless young people or sell herself on the street to survive.


	17. Chapter 17- I Really Miss Him

Calli spent the night in her suite at Tennpenny's after having a talk with the head chef. He was an excellent chef and she didn't want to fire him but she couldn't let him get away with skimming or doctoring the books. His wages would be docked and all shipments logged by one of her guards. Any further discrepancies would be dealt with severely.

She spent the next week gong throughout the wasteland collecting rents, making investments, and listening to requests. By Wednesday night she had made her way back to Megaton. She had a late meal and went to bed exhausted. Tomorrow she would try to finish up the inventory so Joanna could go dancing on Friday.

Calli sighed, pushing back her hair and pinning it up to fit under the veiled hat. She had been taking inventory all day and matching it with the entries in her book. It was time to take a break and have a drink at the bar. She locked the door and headed down the stairs toward the middle of town.

She was surprised to see the woman come from the store and start toward the bar, where there were rooms for let. She wondered what was so important to her in Megaton that she would come all the way here from her hotel residence in DC. She had never seen her here before but then she didn't spend a lot of time here anymore.

"Hey, Kandy", she called, hurrying to catch up as the woman turned, startled at being addressed.

"Calli", she said, obviously not pleased at seeing her. They continued on up the path together.

"Things have just been so hectic", Calli said lightly. "I haven't had a minute to myself. You know, I do want to talk to you though. About Daniel. Do you want to get a drink?", she asked hopefully.

Kandy hesitated, trying to think of a way out of talking to her. "I was just thinking about getting some dinner", she said reluctantly. "Maybe later?"

"Well, that's a coincidence. I haven't eaten yet either. I tell you what, why don't we go over to Tennpenny's and have dinner in that fancy restaurant? I haven't been there in a while. You do like their food, don't you? I'll buy." Calli bit her lip, looking pensively at the taller woman. "Look Kandy, Daniel's gone. I miss him. I know you miss him too, and I don't have anyone else to talk to about him. Please?", she added persuasively. "If you have the time. I don't want to interfere with your business", she added to give the woman a way out if she really didn't want to have dinner with her.

Kandy hesitated. Calli could see the war going on in her head between not talking to her and getting to dine at the finest restaurant in the wasteland. Dining won out.

"Well, I haven't been there before but I've heard they have really good food", Kandy said, smiling tightly. "I have a client but I'm not meeting him until later tonight at the bar. But", she added, frowning, "I didn't bring any dresses. I'm only here for one night and didn't think I'd need one. They won't let you in wearing dusty pants and boots, will they?"

"Not usually", Calli agreed. "But don't worry about it. The courtier at the Tower will be happy to lend you a dress and slippers on my say so. I'd lend you mine but I don't think they'd fit", she grinned.

"Oh, that's OK then", Kandy said with relief. "I wouldn't want to stand out in such a fine place."

Calli laughed. "Of course you will. With your looks you'd draw attention anywhere. I'm sure everyone will notice how lovely you are. Now come on, if we take my motorcycle we just have time to get there and get changed for an early dinner. You don't mind riding on the motorcycle, do you?"

Kandy's eyes lit up at the prospect and she smiled brightly. "No, no, not at all. It sounds like fun", she exclaimed.

"Come on up to my house while I change", Calli said, leading her past the bomb in the middle of the town.

"Oh, watch out, it's pretty wet there, and that waters irradiated", she exclaimed, glancing down as Kandy lifted her foot, leaving her print among the many created by the bomb's worshipers.

"I guess they couldn't really get much dirtier, anyway", Kandy sighed, examining the mud still clinging to the damaged sole. "But I can't track mud into the Tower, can I?"

"Don't worry about it. Just scrape off as much as you can on this rock so you don't get to many rads. You can clean them while I change", Calli soothed. She wondered if Kandy would use the opportunity to snoop about her house while she changed into her habitual wasteland armor. It wouldn't matter if she did. Her house was well guarded when she wasn't there and she had destroyed the offending fake diary. There wasn't anything of Daniel's for her to find.

The ride over the well-worn path was fairly smooth and easy. It wasn't far to the Tower on the motorcycle and they didn't run into any trouble so it was pleasant speeding along in the warm evening air.

Calli left Kandy at the courtier's shop with her instructions and disappeared. When she reappeared a half hour later she had changed into a long dress, a hat with a covering veil, and fitted, soft cotton gloves. Every part of her body was still hidden from view. It was assumed that she wore various weapons beneath the voluminous attire, though no one had tested this theory in years.

Kandy was stunning in a short, revealing dress, soft slippers, and matching jewelry. The store's owner was nervous about lending such fine attire to a stranger but Calli had paid him for the use and assured him she would reimburse him for any damage or losses.

"What will you have?", Calli asked, perusing the menu. "Don't worry about the expense. I can afford it."

"Oh, then, could I have the Bighorner steak? I've never had it before. I hear it's really good", Kandy said.

"Sure, and I think we'll have the roasted vegetables with it, if you'd like to try them", Calli agreed.

Dinner was delicious and well served. Kandy was delighted with the Bighorner filets in herb sauce. The meat was still uncommon and expensive in the DC area. The wine was a pre-war vintage of exceptional quality. Calli had kept the conversation light, mainly centered around Daniel and Kandy's past history, which Kandy was happy to share with her. Daniel was an interesting subject to both of them.

"Are you too stuffed for desert?", Calli asked as she finished her wine. "They do have some lovely deserts and their coffee's quite good. Hey, Lewis", she called, motioning over their waiter. "I'd like a dish of frozen cream. What would you like, Kandi?", she asked.

"Oh, do you think I could have strawberries in frozen cream?", Kandy asked excitedly. "They are so delicious."

"They are, aren't they?", Calli said. "I think I'll have that to."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, madam. We ran out of them weeks ago and I'm afraid they won't be on the menu again until next year, if we can get them then. We do have some fresh apple pie", he offered. "And it goes marvelously with frozen cream."

"Oh, well", Calli said. "The pie sounds good. I'll just have that with some coffee, please. How about you Kandy?"

"That is disappointing. I was looking forward to the strawberries ", Kandy sighed. "but I'm sure the frozen cream will be good with just about anything. They have some at that new restaurant over by the Citadel that has cocoa in it from the south. It's really fabulous."

"We do have the cocoa iced cream, ma'am, but I wouldn't recommend it with the apple pie", the waiter opined.

"You're probably right. I'll just have the regular with the apple pie", Kandy agreed.

It had been a pleasant evening. The food and wine were good and Kandy was surprisingly good company. Calli had enjoyed having someone she could talk about Daniel with.

She couldn't really talk to Hawk about him even if he was here, as he had never liked the Highwayman much. She did miss Daniel and talking about him helped her feel a bit less lonely, so she was feeling better as she prepared for bed. Tomorrow she would get to go dancing. She was looking forward to a little relaxation.

Calli decided to go into DC early to do some more asking around before changing into Joanna. She stopped at the run-down apartment where the child Denise had lived with her mother only to find the mother had passed on two days ago. The girl had been taken away by the caretaker, according to neighbors. She would check on her the next time she was in Arhome.

She decided to try Sergeis's Weapons and Ammo to see if some of Daniel's weapons had been sold there, although they could have been sold at the Gun Runner's just outside town, or any number of places. None of them would ask to see proof of ownership. Calli stepped into the cool interior of the shop and strolled toward the counter, casually checking out the merchandise lining the walls and displayed on the counter as she went. There were no guards in evidence but that didn't mean the shop would be easy to rob. The huge dogs lounging in a corner appeared friendly and lazy but Calli knew they would tear her throat out at a signal from the man behind the counter who was watching her progress.

He was tall and slender with a strong build. An open leather vest allowed for the display of the numerous, mysterious patterns of the tattoos running across his chest and circling both muscular arms. He was hatless, his short brown hair not hiding the badly scarred left side of his face and arm, the result of an encounter with a flamer in his youth. He was every bit as tough as his appearance indicated. Calli knew he was one of the fastest and most accurate marksmen she had ever met, and there were other safeguards in place as well.

"Hey, Calli", he greeted as she approached. "the payments not due until next week, is it?"

"No, that's not why I'm here, Sergei. I'm looking for some very specific weapons. Have you had any new stuff brought in lately?"

Sergei raised a brow at the helmeted figure. He had been Calli's lover for going on 10 years and they still remained friends even though he had left her over 2 years ago to marry another woman. He felt he knew her pretty well.

"I think I have just what you're looking for. Come on into the back", he said. "Hey, Luke, come over here", he called to his assistant. "Take care of the counter. I'll be back shortly."

As the door closed behind them Calli removed her helmet and smiled at the heavily scarred man. The disfigurations had never put her off. The man still made her tingle when she was near him but she never let it show. He had made his choice.

"How's Sharon?", she asked, taking a seat.

"She's worried about the pregnancy. You know how it is. To tell you the truth I'm worried myself", he said heavily, sitting down across from her. "Would you like a beer?"

"Sure", Calli agreed. She took the proffered bottle and took a large drink. "I understand, Sergei, but she hasn't been outside the city in months, has she? She probably hasn't had any exposures to radiation or mutagens since she got pregnant."

"No, we've both been careful about that, but you know what I do. If anything's wrong with our baby I'm afraid I'll be to blame", he said caressing his bottle moodily.

"Don't Sergei", she said quietly, placing her ungloved hand on his arm.

A quick knock on the door was followed by Luke sticking his head in.

"What is it", Sergei snapped as Calli removed her hand, folding it out of sight in her lap. She didn't turn around. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yes, sir, there's a gentleman out here asking about a rocket launcher. He wants particulars, sir."

"Ask him to wait. I'll be out when I've finished here", he said. "And don't disturb me again unless the place is under attack!"

"Yes, sir", Luke said beating a hasty retreat. Try as he might, he hadn't been able to get more than a glimpse of the notorious warrior, just the back of her silver blonde hair. His boss must be privileged to see her without her helmet.

"He's young", Sergei sighed. "he's got a lot to learn."

"We all have a lot to learn", Calli said producing a sheet of paper and offering it to him. "This is a list of the weapons I'm looking for. Have you acquired any of them in the last 3 weeks?"

He took the list and studied it. "These particular items, eh? Can I know why?", he asked.

"Do you remember the murder of that Ranger girl? They think the Highwayman did it. When I went to his place to look for evidence it had been ransacked and all his valuable items stolen. That list is the weapons they took from his house", she said.

"You knew where he lived?", he queried with a raised brow.

"He's my friend", she stated simply.

"Friend?" He managed to imbue the word with meaning.

"Special friend", she agreed.

Why should he feel a stab of jealousy that Calli had a 'special friend'? After all he was the one that had ended their affair.

"We have several of these items on the books", he said. "Would you recognize them if you saw them?"

"I think so", she said.

"All right", he said getting up. "Wait here. I'll go get them."

Calli recognized four of the pieces as having come from Daniels' home.

"If they were stolen from your friend, of course I'll give them to you to return to him", Sergei offered.

"No, the Highwayman doesn't need them now and neither do I. You bought them so they're yours. I just want a description of the person who sold them to you", she said.

"You'll have to talk to Sharon then. I was away when these were purchased. She signed the receipt", he said apologetically.

"That's all right. It'll give me an excuse to talk to her and see if I can help allay her worry. Is she here now?", Calli asked.

"You know you don't need an excuse to visit us. Sharon will be pleased to see you. She was tired today and business was slow so I sent her home. Just be sure to announce yourself so she doesn't sick Joe on you", he warned.

Calli laughed. "Whatever possessed you to name your Mr. Handy Joe?", she asked curiously.

He shrugged, grinning with her. "You'll have to ask Sharon that too. She named it."

Sharon didn't turn out to be much help. She remembered the woman but she hadn't questioned her ownership of such fine pieces because she was wearing well-worn but obviously expensive and well maintained armor. Her hair was pushed up under a wide brimmed hat but that didn't hide the fact that she was female. Unfortunately it did mean she didn't get a good look at her and couldn't provide a description.

By the time she finished visiting with Sharon, evening had come around. She had gotten no further in her inquiries so decided to go dancing at the Black Stone. She made her way to the house that was still rented in Daniel's name and changed into Joanna.

* * *

Brenda and Mark were already at a table when Joanna came in. She did a quick reconnoiter to make sure Scott wasn't lingering about then went to join them.

"Hey, guys", she greeted them as she sat down with the beer she had purchased at the bar. "Anything new?"

"Naw", Brenda said. "How about with you? Daniel back yet?"

Joanna sighed heavily. "I don't know. He hasn't been in touch with me if he is. Do you think he's dumped me?", she queried with big, sad eyes.

"Ah, now, hon, don't think like that. I'm sure he has some reason he isn't getting in touch with you", Brenda said consolingly.

"Yeah, like maybe he's in hiding", Mark offered, taking a big swig of his beer.

Brenda glared at him.

"Maybe" Joanna said, biting her lip. "The Rangers are still after him, aren't they? Do they still think he's the Highwayman?"

Brenda and Mark looked at each other. "I don't know JoJo.", Brenda said. "It's only been 3 weeks. I don't expect they've given up yet. Come on, have another beer."

Joanna stood in the doorway of the bar and looked out at the rain. She had enjoyed the evening with the young people but it was late and it would take her at least 45 minutes on foot to reach the house where she left her gear. She was going to get soaked. She just watched the rain for a moment. Usually ensconced in her custom armor or fully encompassing costumes, she wasn't used to being exposed to the weather. When was the last time she had felt the rain on her skin? She couldn't really remember.

She raised her face and stepped out. It was a warm night and the rain was barely cool. She splashed joyfully in the puddles watching the water pooling around her feet each time she took a step, leaving muddy footprints to join the others on the wet path. As she walked along, part of her mind on alert for any danger, she just enjoyed the walk, letting her subconscious mull over everything she had heard, everything she had seen. Suddenly she stopped, staring at the path as the puzzle seemed to fall into place in her mind.

She looked up smiling into the rain. Tomorrow she would be meeting Hawk. It was time to put an end to this and get back to work.


	18. Chapter 18- Disclosure

Calli faced toward Kandy, her helmeted face expressionless. Hawk had drug Jerrod into the room and was standing over him, daring him to make any quick movement. The man was shifting nervously, his eyes darting from person to person.

"Do you have anything else you want to tell me?", Calli asked.

Kandy looked down at her hands while Jerrod sneered at her. "I told you everything I know", he said sullenly. "Why do you have us here?"

He took a cigarette out of his pack. "Hey", he yelped as Hawk knocked it from his hand.

"Calli hates smoke", he grunted. Jerrod glared at him but didn't object.

"I know who killed Zena", Calli said mildly.

"Yea?", Jerrod growled, suddenly alert. "Who did it? Who killed my Zena?"

"You did" Calli said bluntly.

"What?", he yelped. "Why would I kill my girlfriend? You're just trying to get the Highwayman off the hook. Well, you can't make me the scapegoat."

"Jerrod killed her but you were an accomplice, weren't you Kandy?", Calli asked, turning to the girl. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Kandy shook her head, not looking at the warrior.

"Okay", Calli said. "Since you won't tell me, I'll tell you what happened.

Jerrod is your drug dealer and you were into him for some serious cash for drugs he got for you. You knew that Dan was sick and wouldn't be hunting his favorite highways. You were with Jerrod at the Black Stone when you overheard the granddaughter of the Machinist say she was going to visit her friend at Tennpenny. She was giggling over how she had a bag for the Highwayman and hoped to get a kiss. You probably told him she wasn't going to get her wish because Daniel was the Highwayman and he was sick. Jerrod saw a chance to score some caps. You agreed to help him in exchange for clearing your debt. I don't think you really thought Dan would be blamed for anything.

You just had to get rid of the girlfriend for the next day. So Jerrod got her drunk and gave her some Med-x to help her 'have fun' since they were off for the whole weekend. She would be his alibi if anything did come up, like the guard recognizing him. He didn't give a shit what happened to you; I think he'd have left your body out there too if it came to it. Anyway things didn't work out the way they were planned, did they?

Zena wasn't as drunk as he thought. She was suspicious so she just pretended to take the drugs. When he left she followed. When she figured out what you were up to and tried to intervene Jerrod knifed her to keep her from telling on him. He would have lost his job and been kicked out of town even if he didn't get thrown in jail for attempted robbery. Only things go to hell when Jerrod hears someone coming and can't get the knife free because he's jammed it into a rib, so he leaves it and you hurry into cover.

Then Dan comes out of nowhere and is checking her for life when the little rich girl's cart comes around the bend and her guard sees him bending over the body with the knife in it. You weren't that far away and see what goes down, so Jerrod sees this as an opportunity to blame it on Dan. That way no one is going to ask where he was when his girlfriend is killed. When the guard rushes off after Dan and the driver is busy consoling his charge he hurries over and removes the knife because he's afraid if it shows up someone might recognize that it belonged to him. It's worth taking the chance he might be seen to get rid of it.

You go along because now you're in too deep and besides you know Dan has a lot of goods and probably a stash of caps. You know where the cabin is since he let you hide out there when things got hot in DC. He helped you out of your mess that time, didn't he?

You know he's hurt since you could see that the guard shot him, but he took off so you don't think he's hurt bad. Even if it's not too bad he can't stay at his cabin because the Rangers would find it soon. You sure don't want to take on a man like that so you're not going after him. That's when Jerrod comes up with another plan. He figures if he's hurt he'll come to you for help and that'll be your chance to get rid of him. Once he's out of the way his wealth is yours for the taking. You agree to help him since it seems your best chance.

So you contact the Rangers and convince them that Dan will come to you. For a small reward, when he does you will signal the runner that's been watching by waving a kerchief out the window, and he will notify the Rangers. They don't have the man power to hunt for his cabin or stake out the hotel so they agree to this. The only catch is I show up and get him out.

This is a set- back since you don't know where Daniel is or if he's coming back to the house. But then I tell you he's in hiding in a safe place and that's your chance. You go to his house and take what you can. You're there for a while so you fix a meal. That's how you knew about strawberries and frozen cream since you raided his freezer. You really do like them, don't you?"

"That's a really good story", Jerrod sneered. "But you can't prove any of it."

Calli turned to face him, not moving, just letting the amber eyes of her helmet stare blankly at him as she sat unmoving. Jerrod's sneer faltered under the expressionless scrutiny.

"What do you want, Calli?", Kandy asked nervously.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch", Jerrod snapped.

Kandy turned on him. "Go to hell, Jerrod. You know the Rangers don't have to have _proof._ You got me in this. No one was supposed to get hurt and you killed that poor girl and framed Daniel. I'm not going to hang for you", she snarled.

"You shut up or I'll kill you!", Jerrod howled, lunging at the woman.

Hawk's big hand shot out to catch Jerrod by the collar. He slammed him back into his chair. "Sit down and keep quiet", he said evenly.

Jerrod glared at him uncertainly as he receded into the chair.

"As far as proof goes I have all I need", Calli said. "When Kandy stepped in the mud at Megaton, I didn't realize at once what I saw, but eventually I realized why the footprint seemed familiar. Those slippers you have on now look very comfortable, but I bet those boots over there have a sole that will match the pictures of footprints at the crime scene. Lift up your feet, Jerrod", she demanded.

"I don't have to do anything you say!", he growled. Hawk grabbed his collar with one hand and with the other he jerked up one of his legs.

"Hey", Jerrod howled. "Let me go."

Calli pulled out her camera and made a picture of the sole then motioned Hawk to hold up the other leg and made a picture of it too. Jerrod squirmed, glaring at them.

"I expect this would be proof enough for the Rangers but I've also recovered the knife", she said. "It does have a distinctive design on the handle and I don't expect it'll be too hard to find someone who remembers seeing it in your possession. The nick out of the point matched perfectly with the piece I took from the body. It's too bad for you that it was found under that bush where you threw it on your way back to DC."

"You haven't taken this to the Rangers, so you must want something from us. What do you want from us, Calli?", Kandy asked nervously.

"I want the statue of Abraham Lincoln", Calli said evenly.

"What?" Jerrod's head snapped up. "That's all? We give you the statue and you forget all this?"

"The statue buys you 24 hours head start", she said.

"And if I don't have the statue?", Jerrod asked craftily.

"Then Hawk goes to get the Rangers and leaves you alone with me", she said evenly.

"GET THE GODDAMNED STATUE!", Kandy screamed, terrified.

"In case you're thinking of doing anything stupid Hawk will go with you and I'll stay with Kandy", Calli told Jerrod. Jerrod cast Kandy a baleful glare as Hawk escorted him from the room.

"What about the rest of the stuff?", Kandy asked nervously. "I sold some of the weapons. Jerrod wanted the money."

"Where did you sell them?", Calli asked.

"Over at that place in the south end. The one the burned guy owns", she said. "Only he wasn't there. Some woman bought them."

"She should be able to identity you", Calli said. "just in case you think the Rangers need more proof. What about the jewels?"

"I have some of them and I think Jerrod still has the rest. They aren't as easy to get rid of without people asking questions", she said. "He made enough off the weapons he said we could lay low for a while until it was safe to unload them. I doubt if she can identify me. I wore Daniel's armor."

"I know the proprietor's wife. She's pretty observant; she'll be able to identify you all right. Do you still have his armor?", Calli asked.

"Yes. I have it hidden in a chest", she said.

"Good. I'll need that", Calli said.

They both looked toward the door as Hawk escorted Jerrod in. He was carrying a well wrapped package.

Jerrod handed Calli the statue. ""It must be pretty valuable if that's all you want", he said sullenly.

Calli looked it over carefully while he waited nervously. He was glad the thing hadn't been damaged. Satisfied, she nodded toward the door. He hurried off without a glance at Kandy. She started to get up but Calli shook her head at her.

"You said I could have a head start", she whispered, settling back into her chair

"You'll get your start. I just want to know, why did you do it? Dan was your friend. How could you betray him like that?", Calli asked.

"I didn't want to. I just didn't know what else to do. Jerrod would have killed me if I didn't pay him what I owed. I didn't want any of that to happen. I just thought we'd get the girl's caps and that would pay the debt. I didn't want to hurt Dan but after Jerrod killed Zena he said he'd kill me too if I didn't do what he wanted. He figured he could get all Dan's stuff and pin the murder on him. I was afraid", she whispered, hugging herself. "What's going to happen to me, Calli? If I run Jerrod will kill me. If I don't the Rangers will. I don't know what to do."

"You're in pretty deep shit all right", Calli said thoughtfully. "But don't worry about Jerrod. I told him I'll give him a head start and I will. I always keep my word. But you can be sure he won't be around much after that, not alive anyways. Since he'll take all his goods when he runs I'll probably recover most of Dan's items as well.

As for you, you were Dan's friend. He told me how you took care of him when you were slaves. For that, you get this one free. I'll take you to a safe place until we're sure Jerrod's dead then you go wherever you want. You can keep the caps you took from Daniels house so you can make a fresh start. I'm sure he would want that.

As far as the Rangers will know Jerrod did it all and no one else was involved. Just don't think I'm doing this for you. Dan has a problem with trusting and I don't want him to know the one person in the world he actually trusted betrayed him. If you ever say anything to jeopardize that I'll kill you myself."


	19. Chapter 19- Freeing the Slaves

"Hey, Hardin."

The Ranger looked up from his desk as Calli entered the office. "Hey, Calli", he greeted her warily.

"Have you found any more leads on the Highwayman?", she asked, sitting down and dropping a wrapped bundle on the desk. She was wearing her armor and the blank stare of her amber eyepieces usually had a disconcerting effect on others, which usually worked in her favor. It didn't work on Hardin.

"He seems to have vanished from the face of the earth", Hardin said dryly, eyeing the bundle. "you wouldn't have any idea where he is, would you?"

Calli shrugged. "Maybe, but maybe you won't bother with it after I tell you what I've found", she said mysteriously, drumming her fingers lightly on the package.

"Oh? What have you found? And what did you bring me?", he asked curiously.

"I have another theory", she said. "you said the Highwayman was shot by the guard. Maybe you can't find him because the wound was serious. It could be that he's dead."

"We thought of that", Hardin objected. "But then he showed up at that hotel."

"Right, but if the wound was bad or got infected he wouldn't necessarily die right away. If he didn't stay in hiding, if he tried to go somewhere and died out in the open country, then there's plenty of wild life around. They make short work of unguarded bodies. I would think you would have found some trace of him by now if he's in hiding somewhere."

"I'll keep that in mind", he said dismissively. "I haven't seen Daniel Gordon around here lately, either. I still want to talk to him."

"I don't think he's coming back", Calli said. "I sent him on a job to the South and he likes it down there. He finished the job but he indicated he wanted to stay on there."

She pointed at the package, dismissing any further inquiries about Daniel Gordon. "I got that from a wastelander I saw wearing it. He said he found a fresh body out past the Tower road a couple weeks ago. He wasn't sure of the time frame. He didn't see any need to let good armor go to waste so he took it. It's the Highwayman's armor. You should be able to recognize it, too. I'm not saying he's the dead man, but there's a bullet hole in the pants and blood and body fluid stains on the armor. I went to look where the old man said he found it but I couldn't find the body. It was probably taken off by scavengers. I'd like to have the armor back when you're done examining it. It's pretty nice armor and it's not like I'm getting paid for the time I've spent on this."

Hardin stared at her, then reached for the bundle. "I'd like to talk to that wastelander myself", he said.

"I thought you might", Calli agreed. "I'll give you directions to his hut. He can't afford to make a trip to Megaton."

If Hardin did bother to go looking for the 'wastelander' he would find an abandoned hut, the person ostensibly having moved on or dead.

"You can pick this up next time you're in town", Hardin said, pulling out the jacket and examining it. He put it aside and picked up the pants. The hole where the thigh would be hadn't been mended and though someone had made an effort to clean it, blood and body fluids left distinctive stains.

"Yeah, well, you might just want to give it back when I show you what else I have", she said, opening her pack and pulling out an envelope and a knife to put on the table in front of him.

Hardin opened the envelope and took out several pictures and a folded sheet of paper. He studied the pictures as he listened to Calli's explanations then opened the paper. It was a signed statement attesting that the person had observed Jerrod with the knife with the distinctive hilt before the murder. Hardin recognized the name as that of a respected bartender. He would check with him later to verify the statement.

He scrabbled in his desk until he produced the tiny packet with the small piece Calli had given him for safe keeping after the autopsy. It matched exactly the damaged tip.

There had been other footprints at the murder scene but he was only interested in the ones in the pictures made at the scene that matched the soles of the boots that Jerrod were wearing in the pictures made in the hotel room.

"I haven't seen Jerrod around here for a couple days, not since he went into town last weekend. Do you know where he's at?", Hardin asked. The proof seemed pretty convincing to him, as did Calli's explanation of the motive.

"First you want me to find the Highwayman, now you want me to find Jerrod for you", she said dryly. "Sorry, you're on your own with this one. I've already spent way too much time on this case. I have businesses to take care of, you know.""

Hardin observed her skeptically. Jerrod had killed a valiant, honorable young woman, the kind of person Calli valued, and he had hurt a friend of hers. If she wasn't going to help him find him, then he was probably wasting his time looking for him. The body would show up sooner or later. Maybe.

"Here", he said, shoving the armor across the table. "You can take this with you. We won't be looking for the Highwayman now. If you get in touch with Daniel tell him he's in the clear. We got our murderer."

* * *

Daniel looked up at the sky as he left the hotel to go to the offices of the Lelland Shipping Company. He was in town anyway to do some trading and might as well keep his word to Calli although it had been almost a year since he left the wasteland. He hadn't checked in with the office in months as he hadn't had any reason to come to the port town.

He was doing well in this land and had never regretted leaving that life behind. His small farm abutted the edge of a large lake and encompassed some fine pasture land. All three of his mares had foaled and they were hale and hearty. He already had customers interested in his stock but he would have to strengthen the herd first. In the meantime he was making a fair enough living brokering deals between tradesmen.

He had come to town to look for a present suitable for the young daughter of the land baron that owned most of the rest of the property around the lake. It was her 18th birthday and it was pretty obvious her mama was looking for suitable suitors for her. She had her eye on Daniel, not that he mined. He was smitten with the pretty, dark, vivacious woman and wanted to make a good impression.

The clerk smiled at him appreciatively as he approached. "Can I help you, sir?", she purred.

He smiled his wide, attractive smile. "I'm expecting a letter from a friend", he said. "Do you have anything for Daniel Gordon?"

"Let me just take a look. I'll only be a minute", she smiled in return and went into the backroom.

She emerged with a carefully wrapped package. "This came for you several months ago", she said, setting it down on the counter. "Just sign here to accept the package."

He took the proffered pen and signed the form. With a polite farewell he took the package and went back to his room in the hotel. He closed the door behind him and locked it before sitting down in the only chair in the room and opening it.

He chuckled out loud as he uncovered the statue of Abraham Lincoln. A small pouch fell out from the wrappings and he opened it. Inside was a collection of some of his more precious jewels he had left behind in the house. They were worth a small fortune, but for his purposes they were worth a good deal more at this moment. The lovely necklace would make a perfect gift. A note was tucked inside with the jewels.

"My Dear Friend Daniel", it said, "I have visited your sister and she is doing well. Your nephew is a fine young man. I let her know you had left the area and she was saddened that you no longer visited them, but she understands. I will keep an eye on them for you.

Your friend Kandy was upset you left without telling her goodbye. I let her have some of the caps you traded for the horses to help her to start a new life also. You have been an inspiration to all of us.

I know you were interested in that case I was working on when you left. I thought you might like to know that the person responsible for that young Ranger's death was a known drug dealer and miscreant. He has been dealt with and the Highwayman cleared of that crime. I also notified the Rangers that the Highwayman died of the wounds he received so he will no longer protect that section of road. The Rangers agreed to patrol it more often.

I will so miss you. I thought you might like to have this as we had such fun with it. Did you know that Abraham Lincoln was instrumental in freeing the slaves in his time?

Your friend always

Calli Lelland"

He slowly lowered the letter and picked up the statue, lightly stroking it. Maybe it was just a figurine, a replica of the man, but again he had helped to free the slaves.

* * *

This was my first attempt at a murder mystery. So, how did I do? Too many clues? Not enough? Was it easy to guess who did it? I would really like to know. If you have any comments, suggestions or criticisms please feel free to PM or review. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
